RotG: Windsong, the Spirit of Wind and Music
by MistyLilyValley
Summary: Windsong is a guardian that joins forces with North, Bunnymund, Toothiana, Sandy, and Jack Frost. Also, she meets two new guardians named Casey Aqua and Narain Hart. Being a Spirit of Music is one thing, but when Song finds out that she is called to be a Guardian, she must learn how to protect the very heart of belief that is not just found in herself, but in everyone around her.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**To those of you who are enjoying the story, I have added a rather intriguing scene that will explain how Windsong came to be. In this prologue, you will also get to know her children and their characters and why they are so important to her legacy.**

**Please enjoy this prologue and please review if you want to or if you have any questions or reguests.**

* * *

Windsong - Prologue

"Mother, tell us the story of the Tooth Fairy, again, please?"

"Linds, we've heard that tale a billion times."

"Nah-ah, it has to have bend at least a hundred times."

"Exactly what I mean, too many times to count. Mom, please tell us the story of North."

Their mother, whom was called Melody Icesparkle, smiled as she sat down next to her two adorable children.

"Zackary, I don't think Mom wants to talk about North, she likes the Sandman, don't you, Mom?"

Linds, or Lindsey Michelle, was Melody's only daughter and her shining light. She was the mirror image of her mother in a vision of silver and pink.

Melody giggled as she waved a hand through her daughter's black hair.

Zackary Mitchell was Melody's little rebel, and although he hated to admit it, he, like his sister, and his family were very strong believers in the guardians. His personal favorite was Nicholas North, although he grudgingly adored all of the Guardians' stories of how they came to be.

"How about this, guys, why don't each of you think of your favorite guardian story and I'll tell them both to you tomorrow night, alright? Tonight, it's kind of late being so close to bedtime."

Laying back against her pink pillow, Lindsey said, "Mom, do you think that I could ever have wings like the Tooth Fairy?"

Zackary huffed as he covered his head with his blanket. "Fairies, fairies, fairies! That's all I hear from you, Linds," he muttered.

Smiling, she whispered in her daughter's ear, "Perhaps, Lindsey, if you believe hard enough."

As Melody turned off their light, Lindsey tossed a dime at her brother's shape under his cover as she said, "Hey, Zack, did you hear what Mom said? I might get wings."

Lifting the cover from his head, Zack replied, "Linds, if you had wings, they would be made from actual white feathers, and you wouldn't be called a Tooth Fairy. If I didn't know you, I would say that you would be a Cloud Angel."

Lindsey harrumphed back at him as she laid back down. "Zack, you aren't quite an angel yourself, you know. Do you want Mom to see your blue streak?"

"You better not tell Mom," he told her, laying back down in his own bed.

"Oh, you know I won't, but if she catches you, I can't protect you from getting punished."

* * *

Melody Twilight Icesparkle, of which she was fully known, peered out of her window as she watched the night. Stars twinkled their moonlit song when she saw the first shimmering waves of the Dreamsand Cloud. Sandy, who was really the Sandman, swooped past their house as he blew two dream wisps towards the twins' bedside window. Turning his head, she noticed a familiar face peeking out at him from her own bedside window. Smiling a greeting, he made a dream mist ball in his hand as he hovered next to her window.

Grinning, she held her hands high in a surrender, as she said, "I know, Sandman, but I couldn't resist. Actually, I have a favor to ask, could you watch over my kids dreams tonight? The reason I ask is that Lindsey has been waking up with nightmares lately."

Sandman's eyes grew serious for a moment when he heard this, but he smiled as he pointed to her bed. Obliging, she sat on the bed as he blew his sands over her, too.

Back in the sky, Sandy alerted his sands and sent messages of them swarming to the North Pole, but on the ground, a darkened shadow passed over the ground as an eerie laugh echoed across the night sky.

* * *

Melody woke with a start. Sitting up, she gazed at her darkened surroundings. Listening for any movement, she got to her feet and peered into the hallway. A dark shadow had slid under her children's door. Pulling on her green shawl, she rushed down the hallway and opened the door and turned on the light.

"Mom, what's the matter?" Zackary asked her, not wanting her to see that he was shaking.

"Zack," she said, knowing something was wrong, "Zack, what is wrong?"

Shuddering, he clutched at her arm as he said, "I think I saw …"

"Zackary, what did you see?"

Closing his eyes, he muttered, "A dark shadow … then laughing … Lindsey." With that, they both turned to see Lindsey tossing and turning in her bed.

"Lindsey!" Melody cried as she tried to wake her daughter.

A darkened presence closed over the door as they turned toward it. As the shadows came closer, the window suddenly burst open as sparkling sands whisked the darkness away.

"Sandy," Melody whispered as she pulled Lindsey in her arms. Standing in the window, he saw the retreating trail of the shadow as he passed a sack of sparkling moondust to Melody.

"Wake her with this," Sandy said, taking after the shadow. "Now, go!"

Turning to her son, she shouted, "Climb out the window, Zack, I'll be right behind you."

"I thought the Sandman didn't talk."

"He doesn't."

* * *

Holding Lindsey tight in her arms, Melody and Zackary ran for the car, but nightmares were blocking their way.

"Mom?"

"Into the woods, Zackary, and don't look back."

"What about Lindsey?"

"I've got her, sweetheart. I promise, I'll meet up with you in a few minutes."

He shook his head as she laid Lindsey on the ground. "Mom!?"

"Zack, go! I don't want you hurt."

Opening the moondust sack, she sprinkled some over Lindsey's eyes.

Watching his sister stir, he bent down and helped her up to her feet. "No, Mom, we stay together. Nothing changes that."

Looking into her son's eyes, Melody smiled. Picking up Lindsey in her arms, Melody took her son's hand and rushed off into the forest.

* * *

"Mom, it's scary out here," Lindsey said, clutching her mother's neck.

"_Shh, it's ok_. I'm here."

Making their way into the forest, they came to an abandoned road.

Looking both ways, Melody started to cross the street but she stumbled when she felt the ground jerk beneath her. Seeing a shadowy figure take form, she shuddered as Pitch stepped out into the night. Shaking his head, he said, "It's pointless to run, you know."

"Zack, I need you and your sister to cross the street while you have the chance."

Pushing Lindsey into Zack's hands, she said, "Go!"

"No, Mom," Zack said, grabbing his mother's hand. "Whatever happens, we go through this together. Right, Linds?"

"Yeah," Lindsey said, joining her brother. "We can't get separated now."

Melody saw that she had no choice, so taking her daughter and son by the hands, she called out "Alright, let's try and lose them in the woods." So, fleeing the attacking night mares, they rushed into the forest. However, little did they know that the woods was about to catch on fire.

* * *

"Hold tight to me, Lindsey. We're almost there," her mother said as they rushed through the forest past the burning flashes. Shadows over crossed the tops of the trees as they jumped from tree to tree in pursuit of the three figures. Lindsey gripped her mother's neck as she cried out in fright. Her brother, Zack, watched as the firelight chased the night mares away as they ventured deeper into the silent wood. Stopping in his tracks, he picked up a flaming branch and faced the night mares.

"Zackary, no! What are you doing?" Lindsey said, looking over her mother's shoulder. Melody, whom their mother was called, turned around as well as the sound of her daughter's voice.

"Zackary, you get back here right now, it's too dangerous," her mother said with an anxious cry.

Facing them, he called out, "I'll meet you two back around the other bend. Mother, they will catch up to you guys if I don't do this. Just go."

Zackary was too young to bark out orders, especially to their mother, but he was willing to protect them at whatever cost. And, Lindsey knew that. Ever since their father died, Zack was the first to assume responsibility in any situation, and he was always overprotective of his baby sister.

Lindsey noticed tears in her brother's eyes as he watched them stand there. "Go!"

"Zackary, please be careful," Melody said as she and Lindsey hurried off further into the shadowy woods.

Soon, they noticed that they weren't being chased anymore, but the fire had gotten worst on the far side of the forest. Smoke snaked past their feet as they struggled to breathe in the ever-lasting smog. Crouching below a tree, her mother brought Lindsey to her chest as she started to cry. Melody wanted to be strong for her daughter, but the smoke was dreadfully getting to her as she started to perspire. The ends of her skirts started to blaze in the heat, and she immediately threw sand on herself to distinguish it. Sniffling, Lindsey held on to her tighter as the fire formed a ring around them.

Struggling to keep her eyes open in the stinking smoke, Melody noticed a clear path that was not engulfed in smoke. Sitting up, she pulled Lindsey from her embrace and half-lifted and half-threw her over the firewall.

Landing hard on the ground, Lindsey cried out in fear as the flames grew higher around her. Hearing her mother's voice, she sat still as she heard, "Lindsey, take the sheltered path to safety. It's your only hope." Standing to her feet, she hesitated as she turned back to her mother. "But, what about you?"

Melody didn't answer back at first as the smoke engulfed her. Coughing, she called out, "Honey, just go, you'll be safe. There's no other way. I love you, my darling."

"Mom!" Lindsey called as she saw her mother's figure fall to the ground with a sigh. Looking around for anything, she grabbed up some sand and threw it alongside the firewall. Creating a small opening, she ran over to her mother's limp body and began to tug on her legs. "Nobody gets left behind," she muttered, struggling to pull her mother past the wall. Pulling her far enough away from the flames, she continued to throw sand over the flames until it was completely gone.


	2. Chapter 2 - Windsong

How Melody Became Windsong

The wind whistled through the trees as a sigh vibrated through the forest.

A hand rose to her head as she pushed herself up from the wet soil. Breathing heavily, she sat up with a scared expression and looked around her. _The forest isn't burning; there's no fire_, she whispered as she scooted up to a tree.

As she did so, something bumped her shoulders as she swiveled around. As she looked on, silver wings sprouted from her back as she fell over on the ground side in shock.

"What? What's happening?" she said as her wings began to flap. Feeling lifted up into the air, she panicked when the ground lowered beneath her. Flailing her arms, she grabbed ahold of a thick branch as she hovered next to the tree. Her wings fluttered gently so she could stay in the air, but she was holding on to the branch for dear life as she witnessed willow leaves growing near her feet.

"Get away," she cried softly, but she watched in awe as they wrapped around her feet like sandals. Lowering one of her covered feet to the ground, she landed as her wings stopped flapping. Wiping a weary hand to her head, she finally looked down at her clothes. She was now wearing a shimmering violet robe-like dress that travelled all the way down to her uncovered feet.

"What's happened to me?" she whispered, falling to her knees. Lifting her hands to her face, she wept as the woods grew lush with new vegetation and life. As her tears flowed down to the forest floor, the drops trickled deeper into the woods were the light met the darkness. Lifting her head, she watched as branches parted aside to create a garden path that grew alit with illuminating blooms of sparkling lights. In the middle of the pasture laid a silver fountain that was formed from her tears. Water began to flow from it as her wings slowly brought her to the edge where the water laid watching.

Sitting against the fountain steps, she brushed a hand into the water as a small smile formed on her face. Peering down at her reflection, she gasped when a pair of dark twilight eyes sparkled up at her. Snow white hair flowed down her back as a breeze began to flutter the end of her skirt.

"What am I? I'm not who I was anyone," she said to no one but her reflection. Closing her eyes, she asked, "Please, can someone tell me where I am?"

A breeze blew her aside her hair as a glow began to light up the clearing behind her. She didn't notice a shiver of sand quiver by her head as a small man walked up behind her. Smiling, he laid a glittering hand against her shoulder.

Turning to his touch, she came face to face with a familiar set of sandy amber eyes.

He smiled as she murmured, "Sandy? Is that really you?"

He nodded as he sat down beside her. Patting her hand, he tilted his eyes down by her side.

Next to her laid five wooden pipes each in a different size. Picking up a pipe, she felt of it as she twiddled it around in her arcing fingers. "What am I supposed to do with these?"

For an answer, Sandy threaded a piece of dreamsand into a robe and threw it up into the air as the image formed into a lasso that curved around a willow branch. Pulling on the string, the Sandman brought the sand rope back as a string of thin ivy vine trailed behind it. Fusing it with his sand, Sandy handed the string back to her as he held up the pipes by size.

Understanding, she weaved the thread in and around the pipes one by one and connected them as they formed into the other thanks to Sandy's sands. As she finished tying the knot, the pipes glowed as she took them into her hands.

Bringing them up to her lips, she saw that they each had three holes for their sound. Looking back at Sandy, she smiled.

Returning the grin, Sandy mimed that she should play the pipes.

So, she did. Beginning on the smallest pipe, she blew as a lyrical note flowed out into the still air around her. Fluttering around her for a few more notes, it dove straight into the fountain as the water shimmered in silence. Puzzled, she lowered her instrument as the water began to illuminate into a rainbow aurora. Sandy also watched as a crystal arose out of the water and into the air, spinning in a shimmering crescendo.

In response, the lights from the flowers zipped in all directions until they all covered the crystal. Glowing even brighter, she sheltered her eyes as Sandy beamed, for the light lit up the whole pasture. As the light diminished to a vibrant glow, Sandy uncovered her eyes as she watched the tiny lights become little wisp sprites of music. Colors unfolded themselves on the little creatures as they flew closer with tiny smiles and excited wings.

_Ooooooh_, they giggled as they gathered about her and into the garden. A few fluttered by as the rest went to see to the foliage beginning to sprout around the fountain. Lifting her head, she saw that the trees had leaned to their sides and interweaved their branches high above where she was standing and created a gazebo effect around the fountain.

Lowering her eyes to her little friends, she smiled as one of them cuddled against one her cheeks. Some sat on her shoulders and spread out on her head as she looked back at Sandy.

"Sandy, this is all wonderful, but this doesn't tell me who or what I am. What should I do? I don't even know why this is happening to me."

Sandy thought for a moment before he took her hand. Helping her to stand, he led her out of the clearing and into the night. The moon seemed to be waiting for them as they came to a stop below it.

"The moon? What has the moon got to do with me?"

The stars twinkled as she stepped into the moonlight. Immediately, her wings took flight as she was lifted into the air. Where the air met the clouds, she hovered and there she heard, _'Melody, from now on you will be known as Windsong, for you are called to become a guardian of music. With the wind and stars as your guides, please take this special dust and protect those with dreams. I bless you with the ability as the wind is your messenger and friend. Your mission is to …'_

Sandy smiled as he watched her, because just then he was reminded of when the moon first chose him as a guardian. Sandy chuckled at the memory and readied a small sand sack at his side.

"But, what about my children? Are they well?"

Manny, whom the Man in the Moon was called, replied with a simple _'Do not worry, Song, for they are well. I watch over all of you. I have also chosen them for a very important task. Cherish your memories, for you remember all when they recall little. I promise that you will see them, again, but you are needed for this purpose at this moment as they are. I trust that you will make the right decision.'_

Sandy waited as Windsong fluttered back down into the meadow. Lowering her wings in a bow, she saw Sandy as he walked up to her. "You heard that?"

He nodded with a small smile. "Everybody has questions, Song. It's ok to wonder."

She smiled when she heard him speak. Sandy often always talked with his sand and signs, but his words often came out just for her.

"Here," he said, laying a sack of sparkling silver dust in her hands. "This is called moondust, and it is very important. With it, you can awaken dreams out of nightmares. Manny has entrusted this to you with this phrase, _'The one with the purest of hearts may wield the sands of priceless counts. With the snow of vitality, lest not a stone of humility cast the vulture over the soul of light.'_ This signifies you."

Windsong looked shocked. "But, Sandy, I'm not light."

"In Manny's eyes, you represent it and thus he has entrusted you with his dust to protect the light of children and believers everywhere. You represent the heart of love, Song, and you showed it when you saved your children."

A tear sprinkled down her face. "But, I didn't save them."

"You did. You protected them from Pitch the night when your daughter began to have nightmares. They would have been consumed by them if you hadn't done anything."

Windsong continued to sniffle as Sandy placed the sack in her hesitant hands. "Your wings are made up primarily of this dust and will never run out, as long as you believe in the love that you hold in not only yourself, but for the ones you love."

With a smile, she bowed her head as the stars twinkled down on top of her. Covering her with light, she flew up into the sky and rode the wind as the stars embedded themselves next to her sides. One settled on her chest and another one stuck to her wavy snowy hair, but the rest of the stars became another element to her as well. The shards rested against her belt as they illuminated with light that only she knew of.

Settling back upon her feet, she rapped her arms around Sandy as she cried a happy tear.

"Now, go and listen for them. They are always waiting. Your song will always be needed to clean out fear and sadness. You'll figure it out what is it as you go along with it."

"Now, I must leave thee," he murmured into her hair as he dreamed up his sandmobile.

"Sandy," she whispered as he stepped in.

Looking over to her, he smiled as he said, "You'll see me, again, Song. Whenever you need me, know that I'm never far away."

With that, he cast a blast of dreamsand towards the sky and rode off into the night.

Song watched as Sandy flew off out of sight. Peering down at the dust in her hands, she tied the bag securely to the side of her belt. Smiling, she fluttered back to her meadow and to the shelter of the Silent Woods as the Moon smiled down at the earth as it settled into another night full of sweet dreams.


	3. Chapter 3 - Finding a Center

Windsong's Training – Finding my Center

Windsong was busy observing the turns of the fountain as she threaded her new bow and arrow. The bows were made up of primarily thistledown bark and infused with her precious moondust. As she tied one into the bow, it glistened with a silver gleam in the fresh moonlight. Her silver crescent wings carried her high that night as she practiced her aim and power into the target of dandelion puffs she made high above her fountain and away from her friends, the Lyrical Sprites. Their songs reached up to her ears as she released an arrow at the never-moving target.

A shiver of sand washed through the entryway of the glade, but the only one who saw it was a small blue and yellow sprite named Whisper. Flying timidly to the parchment that was entwined in the sands, her tiny hands pulled at it until it came loose. Struggling to hold it in her miniature grasp, she flew away quickly as the sand messenger exploded into a ball of dreamsand.

_Lah-la-aaaa_, Whisper sang as she quickly fluttered up to Windsong's perch. _Aaah-aaAAA!_

Windsong heard her little friend sing, but her eyes were on her target. Pulling back on the bow, she readied yet another arrow.

Whisper harrumphed in frustration. Lifting the enclosed parchment, she flew in front of Windsong's bow and waved the seal in front of her face as she tweeted, _Heee-eee-iiiaaa-aa!_

Moving her eyes from the bow and target, she finally turned her full attention to her little sprite as her hands released her hold on the bow. "Whisper, what is it?"

Whisper tweeted and waved the sealed letter closer to her as the bow snapped in Song's hands.

"Oh dear! Whisper," Windsong exclaimed, dropping her bow.

The arrow had been released, and it had caught poor little Whisper by surprise as it rushed at her. Before she could dive away, the arrow caught on the corner of the parchment and sent the little sprite flying straight for the cushy target. Landing hard on the edge of the bulls-eye, Whisper dizzily shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut.

"There, there," Windsong said, taking the tiny sprite in her gentle hands. Holding her to her cheek, she hummed a gentle lullaby as Whisper gently opened her eyes up at her. Smiling at the song, she tweeted along until she completely calmed down. "I'm sorry that happened, Whisper." Looking up at her arrow, Windsong sighed as she said, "For some reason, I just can't get my aim right."

Tweeting at her, Whisper turned her eyes back to the parchment. Lifting her tiny head, she pointed to the letter that was pinned against the target.

"I mean, do I need more practice, or do I need to just take it easy for a while?"

Growling, Whisper pushed her hand away and flew on her tiny wings as she zoomed straight up to her eyes. Chirping madly, Whisper whistled in her ear until Windsong looked straight at her.

"Whisper? What's wrong?"

Chirping desperately, she pointed to the letter and flew over to it, tugging at it to come loose.

Finally understanding, Windsong couldn't help but giggle as she said, "Oh, now I understand. It's a letter." Picking it up from Whisper's hands, she read its contents as she recited, "_My dearest, Windsong, I hope you have found your bearings well. I will be stopping by for a visit sooner that you think to help you with your training. I hear that you need it. Pleasantly yours, Sandy_."

Looking up, she said, "Sandy? He's coming?" Her wings started to flap faster as a smile formed on her face. Blushing, she folded the parchment away into one of her willow cabinets as she floated back down to her magic fountain. It was seemingly quiet today, which was unusual, but Windsong paid it no mind. Her focus was on perfecting her aim on her righteous bow and arrow, but it wasn't going too well.

So, sitting down beside her magic fountain, she gazed down into her reflection as she was met back with her mystical twilight blue eyes and wavy snowy hair. Sighing, she touched a finger to her dissolving image and gently took out her pipes. Bringing them to her lips, she started to play as the fountain lit up at the melody. The water sprung out crystal blue and gentle aquamarine, the color of the sea. This meant a clear and quiet hue of purity and sadness. Someone far away was sad, but they were not frightened. Twinkling her knowing eyes, she turned and waved some of her moondust over her enchanted pool. When the dust settled, the water began to swirl and project an image of a little girl with short brown hair and dark eyes. A tear sprinkled down her face as she looked out over the horizon.

"_She's lonely for someone,_" Windsong murmured, looking up the misty image.

Momentary, her focus changed towards the entryway of her garden where she saw a small humble little man watching her with a smile on his face.

"Sandy?" Windsong smiled as she got to her feet.

An image of the wind appeared above his head as tiny music notes followed it. He had said, "Windsong."

Giggling, Windsong flew over to her friend and mentor to give him a hug. Pulling back, she saw his gaze run over the young girl's sad-looking face. Looking up at her, he gestured towards her with a question mark above his head.

Turning serious for a second, Windsong answered, "That's a little girl by the name of Marie Hudson. Her tears tell me of her torn heart and hopeful yearning for someone special, but I'm not sure what I can do about it."

Sandy watched her as she took out her moondust sack. "This sand is only good for blessing sweet dreams or awakening a child up from a nightmare, but what can it do for sadness?"

Laying a hand over her moondust sack, he made her look up at him as he gestured to her pipes at the side of her dress.

"My pipes? What about them? I know you gave them to me so I could play music, but I'm not completely sure what my music can do to help her."

Guiding her over to her fountain to sit down, he looked up at the moon and threw up his sands to create a variety of images that he knew that she would understand. The first set of images was a pair of wings, the Man in the Moon, and her precious moondust sack.

Sitting her hand on her heart, she couldn't help but smile. "Manny trusted me with the power of his moondust. I know that I shall use it well, but what's the real purpose behind it?"

Sandy pursued his lips as he created an image of her above his head for her to see.

"Me?" she repeated. "What about me to I have to understand?"

Smiling gently, he took one of her hands and laid it against her heart.

"My heart," she murmured quietly, gazing into his eyes.

Sandy nodded with a hopeful gaze to her and back to the little girl whose reflection was starting to fade.

Bowing her head, Windsong looked down deep inside of herself as her heart spoke to her. Images rushed past her comprehension as they flew out of reach. Crying out, she shuddered as shadows stretched across her focus and clouded her sight. Closing her eyes, she pictured the past as she first found herself back at the edge of the Silent Glade. However, she didn't see herself as Windsong, she saw herself as another. A girl was holding on to her, digging into her embrace as fear gripped the both of them. She knew she was scared, but the little girl was shaking with extreme fear. Holding her close to her heart, she had started to hum a quiet tune that was as familiar to her as the day of her birth. _'Hush, hush, little one, dry those tears. Think of me when you're afraid, I will not let you go without a solemn promise to keep. Nothing to harm you, nothing to fear, but the ever descent of fear. Love can overcome all precious boundaries, for the heart is thy strength and mind. Trust in your heart, and you will see me there.' _

"Believe in love," she sung absently. Opening her eyes, she sighed an understanding smile. Standing to her feet, she said, "I know what I'm to do."

Taking out her pipes, she summoned the wind that she recently came to call the Gail of the Ever Stilling Breeze. Spreading out her wings, she was swept up in a rippling gust that rushed her out of the Silent Glade and into the ever beautiful night. Flapping her wings in the wind, she flew faster until she hovered over the misty sea.

Sandy smiled as he summoned his sandmobile. Whooshing out of the Glade, he followed her as the breeze led her down to the edge of a small town with a rocky shoreline.

Windsong landed gently down on her feet as she looked around a corner. There, sitting on a cliff rock over the pleasant waves, sat a little girl who continued to gaze out into the open sea. Hovering on her wings, she tiptoed closer over to her as quietly as she could, but her foot knocked over a tiny stone as she stopped a few feet from her.

The little girl turned her head at the sound, but she did not seem to be staring at her as Windsong nestled down by her.

Looking deep into her eyes, she saw the image of a father waving to his daughter with a promise of return. A ship's flag waved in the tears of her eyes, and that signaled that this had happened a long time ago, too many years to count on back.

Touching the poor little girl's face, she dried a tear as she took out her pipes. Windsong started to play as Marie turned her downcast expression back to the waves.

Whistling a little rhythmic tune, the notes seemed to stretch into the young girl's heart as she sniffled up at the stars. A final tear washed down her face with a smile as she turned in Windsong's direction. The little girl was looking for the source of the peaceful music, but the only person she saw was her sweet little mother rushing to her with outstretched arms.

Gathering her daughter in her arms, the mother cried along with Marie as Windsong continued to play. Marie looked up into her mother's eyes as she said, "Mother, what is that music? It's so peaceful, and just what I needed."

Marie's mother only held her tighter as she said, "You know, Marie, I'm not sure, but who ever it is must have known that you needed a message on your heart. A song of love, as they would say, a song of the wind."

"Windsong," Marie said with a smile, turning her gaze to an unexpected fairy who grinned with a teary sigh.

As her mother led Marie away and back towards her home, Windsong heard the tiny voice of Marie as she called out, "Bye, Windsong." And, with that, Windsong happily unfurled her silver starlit winds and was whisked back to the Silent Glade, where an eager group of excited sprites awaited her story. Whisper and a few of the others brought forth her bow and arrows as they laid them at her feet.

Turning to Sandy, who had followed her back to the Silent Glade, she said, "Thank you, Sandy."

Pointing to himself, he shook his head at her and smiled back at her.

"I know that you didn't help me discover my true cause, but you did show me where to look. And, now that I understand that it's important to never forget the love in one's heart and the belief of staying true to yourself …" She faltered as she looked at her bow.

Picking it up, she threaded a bow into place and aimed high at the target that was bent to match her angle. Letting go, she watched as it arced and flew straight at the center, where it landed perfectly in a branch of love and balance.


	4. Chapter 4 - Meeting Bunnymund

Windsong – An Interesting Visitor

_Whoa_, several little voices wearily hummed as they were whisked into the gate of the Silent Glade, which a tall snow-white fairy liked to call home.

Giggling, Windsong sat down her windpipes next to her fountain as she flew over to her tiny friends. Hovering down next to them, she picked a few of them up into her hands as she brought them up to their flower beds to rest. There were so many message songs that it took more than just Windsong that night.

"How did everything go?" Windsong asked her little friend, Whisper, who was a small yellow and blue sprite with slighter bigger wings than the rest.

Zipping out of her flower bed and kissing her on the cheek, Whisper cheeped in reply. _Aaaahhaaaaa-oooaoa_.

"That strange, huh? What was this "colorful blur" that you saw?"

Just then, there was a crash near the garden gate as a half-painted Easter Egg on tiny legs ran into the garden. A brush of bluest gray and white fur caught against the ivy arch, but the dark figure continued to run. Only, he wasn't quite running. Two kangaroo sized feet paraded down the stone grass floor as they rushed after the escaped egg. Windsong couldn't help but hold a hand to her mouth to suppress a giggle as the big kangaroo hollered out, "Hey, y'all know better than to go out and make mischief before Easter. Just my luck, I have to be the chasing the one egg that stuffed with those jumpy jellybeans. Those little buggers. Stop right there now you little … Uh … Oh, these big feet, I can't stop!"

Covering his face with his paws, the large kangaroo tripped against his own feet as he fell forward into a field of daisies.

"Oh, dear," Windsong quietly giggled as she started to fly over to see if he was ok, until …

Whisper trilled as the little Easter Egg started to run around Windsong's skirt. Stopping to hide behind one of her feet, the little egg peeked out and looked straight up at her twilight eyes.

Smiling, Windsong sprinkled some moondust down over the egg as she said, "Now, now, it's ok, nothing going to happen to you." Picking up the tiny egg in her arms, she continued, "I can see that you'll full of energy, and most of that is sugar, mind you, but I think your friend is right. You need to calm down and let him take you home." Cradling the little egg close to her chest, she walked over to a groaning bunny with big ears and a cotton tail.

"You must be Bunny," she said, watching him rub his head.

Taking his hand away from his face, Bunnymund squinted his eyes at the woman standing in front of him. "Do I know you from somewhere? And, what are you doing with my egg?"

Windsong smiled as she handed him the egg. "Why, I'm bringing him over to you before he goes off in a tizzy, again. He was quite the runner, wasn't he?"

With a chuckle of his own, he replied, "You're right on there, mate. He got into the jellybean patch when he was supposed to be in the gummy lake. From where he went off to, he came to the Rainbow Lake to be colored on time, but halfway through the paints, he jumped out of the lake and started to run all over the place with no reason whatsoever." Patting the egg fondly on the side, he then changed the subject. "Well, thank you for catching him. He's very sprightly. Whatever you did has calmed him down highly." Looking up at her, again, he tilted his head as he took in her purple gown and silver wings.

"Say, you wouldn't happen to be that new fairy that I've heard about, would ya? Windsong, is it? Sandy informed us that you were something mighty special."

Windsong blushed at the comment as she replied, "Yes, I am. He told you about me?"

"Well, not in words mind you, but he did create a very fine picture of you with his sands. North can interpret his sands mighty well, but I'm still learning. However, it did look like that Sandy had taken an immediate liking to you. I take it that you have some power over sands as well?"

Unfolding her wings, she smiled as they sparkled in the early rays of the sun. "My wings are formed out of moondust, but if you're asking if I really have powers over sand like Sandy does, then no."

Bunnymund shrugged. "I kind of guessed that, but given to what Sandy told us about you, I hear that your talents revolve most around music."

Windsong nodded as she replied, "I do play music, and I have to say that it is truly my treasured joy."

"I hear ya," he said, getting to his feet. Securing the egg under one arm, he got ready to stomp a foot on the ground when he turned around to face her, again. "Oh, and I should probably ask this before you meet North. What is your center?"

"My center?"

Bunnymund nodded seriously. "Yeah, like mine revolves around … Wait, why don't you try to guess? What is that feeling that everyone gets around the time of Easter? 'Tis the time for …"

"Hope," Windsong said simply, getting the idea.

"That's right," Bunny said with a smile. "Alright then, what's yours about?"

"Uh … " Windsong said, her wings drooping a bit. "To be completely honest, I'm not entirely sure what mine is."

Tilting his head in thought, he looked at her wings, again. "Hey, are you human?"

A tear sled down her face as she murmured, "Not anymore. I mean, I was, or I might still be, but all I know is that I'm someone, or something, new to the world with a specific purpose to do. It's just all so new to me, and I'm not completely sure what to do with all that I've been given."

Bunnymund thought to himself for a while, considering what could be done. With a silent glance at Windsong, he then thumped his foot on the ground. Where Windsong was standing, the earth began to shake so she arose into the air as a giant hole formed beneath their feet.

"Oh, my goodness, what is that?" she said, flapping away from the wind current pouring into the hole.

"Sorry about the wind, it speeds things along when I'm traveling anywhere in the world. This, here, is one of my rabbit tunnels. As long as there is ground beneath me, I can go just about anywhere I please," Bunnymund replied, stepping towards the hole. "You might want to grab a shawl and some clothes, because it gets mighty cold to where we're going."

Grabbing a thin sweater coverlet, some lily gloves, and a warm scarf, she asked, "What do you mean? Where are we going?"

"You'll see. North will want to meet ya. Ladies first," he said, gesturing to his hole.

"Is it safe?"

"Trust me, you have nothing to worry about. Just stick close to me and you won't get hurt."

Taking his paw, she asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"It's the quickest way there from here, and I'm been doing this for years. You'll be perfectly safe."

"Ok," she murmured, following him into the hole, where they were immediately sucked through a deep and dark tunnel. As they travelled down through the tunnel, the hole immediately sealed closed as Bunnymund's long ears and the rest of Song's snow-white hair passed right through the Earth.


	5. Chapter 5 - The North Pole

Windsong – Meeting the Guardians

* * *

In a place where snow is ice and yetis are toymakers, there is a robust and cheery man named North, or simply known as Santa Claus. In his workshop, he works all day surrounded by ice sculptures that are made into toys.

"Ack! Where is it?" a Russian voice said as a man lifted his head out from under his desk. Holding a tiny chiseled box in one hand, he rummaged in a stack of little dancers with the other. Picking up a tiny ring of ice, he sat the box gently down on his desk and lifted up his ice-carving tools. In pretty much no time at all, he had sculptured the perfect model of a family spinning in a circle. Placing it into the box, he waved his hands over it as his big eyes sparkled in the light. Uncovering his hands, he held out a beautiful music box. "Such a wonderful little box, you will make someone very happy."

Soon, there was a knock at the door as a couple of little elves brought in North's quarterly cup of cocoa and fresh chocolate chip cookies. And, of course, the pitcher was half-empty. Sighing, he said, "Right on time, fellas. I was getting parched."

However, as he was pouring himself a cup of cocoa, the earth started to rumble under his feet as he shouted, "Whoa, there's only one person in all the world that can make the Earth open like that. Bunny," he started to say as a hole opened up on the side of his desk. Instead of Bunny, a letter warbled out of the hole and landed softly on his desk. Picking it up, North read the contents seriously as his gaze wondered in curiosity.

Straddling on his coat and boots, he made his way to the Globe Room as he met up with a few of his yetis. Noting their startled expressions, he said, "Summon the Guardians." Looking at each other, the yetis immediately went to work to relay the order while a few scanned the globe, confused. "No, the world is not is trouble this time, but we will be having a special visitor very soon. Have refreshments ready by the fire in an hour. She will be here by then."

So, while North was settling himself in a comfy chair right in front of the fire, he felt the ground shift underneath his feet as Bunnymund came flying out of the ground, colliding with a cushioned chair.

"Ow … ooh … Now, that smarts," Bunnymund mumbled while rubbing his poor ears.

North was just about to greet his dear friend went suddenly a burst of purple flew out of the tunnel as it closed up. Fluttering just above Bunnymund was a beautiful fairy with snow white hair. North smiled with a twinkle in his eye as he thought to himself, _This must be Windsong._ Watching over the shoulder of his chair, he chuckled quietly as he observed her actions and gestures.

Giggling, she helped Bunnymund sit up as she said, "Are you alright? You took some mighty heavy spins on the way back up. I thought you said that it was safe."

Looking up at her, he replied, "Well normally it is, but something made that last gust pretty rocky."

"There wasn't any wind in the tunnel to my understanding, only the rush of getting from one place to the other in a hurry. Admit it, you were showing off."

Shaking his head disdainfully, he replied, "I was not. I will say no such thing. Boy, if I knew that you acted like this all the time, I wouldn't have taken the last hour in showing you my Warren now would I?"

Before Windsong could reply, North got up and faced them with a smile. Their gazes met his immediately. Turning his eyes over to Windsong, he asked, "Bunny showed you his Warren? He doesn't do that often. You must be pretty special."

Bowing her head modestly, she asked, "Special? Why, I don't know about that."

Lifting her chin, North said, "Never doubt what Manny has put into place. He has many purposes, just as you do."

With a small smile, she accepted a hot cocoa from North's hands as he sat her on a lavender chair next to the fire. "So, I take it that you must be North? Bunnymund said that you were wise."

Bunnymund sputtered as he said, "That's not what I said, I said that he was cheery and …"

"Bunny?" North asked with a chuckle. Bunnymund just shot a temporal look at Windsong before he too broke out in a laugh. "Yes, I am Nicholas or North for short."

"Well, it very lovely to meet you, too. Bunnymund said that you might be able to …"

Suddenly a chorus of flaps outside North's window as a rainbow flash of yellow, green, and azure blue flew into the room. Her multicolored feather seemed to glow as she hovered in place. Shortly after moving away from the window, a small group of tiny versions of herself followed her to a close corner next to the others. Hasting a quick wave to North and Bunny, she murmured to herself about teeth in another section of the world.

North sat a hand on Windsong's shoulder as he said, "And, this is Toothiana, the Tooth Fairy. She is responsible for collecting teeth all around the world – She collects and protects them from the evils of the world."

"Yes, the teeth are important, North, for they contain all the memories of childhood for a specific child," Tooth absently replied, till summing up her numbers and directing instructions to her Mini-Fairies, who either hovered next to her or were flying out the window in the next second.

North cleared his throat as she lifted her head in question. "Now, why am I here, again?" She asked. Watching North turning to their visitor, Tooth immediately stopped her flittering and fussing to take the lady's smile. "Oh my, is this she? Windsong?"

"Yep, she's one of us," North said proudly.

"Has she taken the pledge, yet?" Tooth said, flying straight up to gaze at her wings.

"Not yet, but, being proclaimed a guardian by Manny himself, this already makes her a guardian."

"Guardian? Do you mean with my music? The Man in the Moon said that I was a guardian of music. Isn't that right?"

North nodded. "That is correct, but she meant that you were a _spirit_ of music. Your guardianship is determined by what you humbly represent."

"Like how Bunnymund is the Guardian of Hope?"

"Yep, you got it, mate. It's just like how North here is said to be the Guardian of Wonder and Tooth is the Guardian of Memories."

Windsong looked at the window as she saw Sandy fly in and head straight for the hot cocoa. "Ah, I get it. Then, that would make Sandy the Guardian of Dreams."

Hearing her voice, Sandy froze in taking a sip and turned his head in her direction. Smiling brightly, he came closer and whistled a wisp of his sands to form into a series of music notes. Streaming them like a wind current, he guided them around her head as they settled down over her shoulders, otherwise never touching her face.

"Hey Sandy," she said, giving her friend a hug.

Then, North asked the one question that Bunnymund expected him to say, "So, what is it that you protect?"

Windsong's wings dropped as she quietly said, "Well … I … I still don't know."


	6. Chapter 6 - Guardian of Belief

**Here it is! The final chapter for Windsong's Bio Story. Windsong is a spirit of music who can travel anywhere on the wind in a blink of an eye. With her pipes, she can play any tune to help heal and nurture broken or saddened hearts with the comfort of love and a heart of care. With her righteous bow and arrow in hand, she is ready to defend the belief of children from the darkness of nightmares or danger anywhere.**

**Please support writergirl142's story, Rise of the Guardians: The Water Debuts, my story deals with my character, Windsong, only. I wrote this to show who Windsong is and the importance of her role in my friend's story. So, please enjoy the beginning story of Windsong.**

**Please review if you want to.**

* * *

Windsong – The Guardian of Belief

"I am the Spirit of Music, Manny told me so," Windsong said, holding her pipes to her chest.

Tilting her head up, Tooth said, "We know that, dear, but what North means by your guardianship is what you were specially gifted with to fulfill. What is it that you truly enjoy?"

Smiling, Windsong brought her pipes to her lips as she started to play a soft and gentle tune. With her wings guiding her up into the air, she pretended that she was back in her Silent Glade gazing down into her mystical fountain. Closing her eyes, she unfurled her silver crescent wings, sprinkling moondust everywhere around her in the process, and summoned the wind to her side. With the air stilled, she listened for any sort of cry or any trace of tears.

North and the others watched as her pipes fell from her hands as she hovered in her quiet reverie.

As her winds brushed past Bunnymund's fur, he looked at North as he said, "What is she doing?"

With a knowing twinkle in his kind eyes, North shushed his friend gently as he summoned his yetis to open the door to the Globe Room.

Feeling the changing direction of the breeze, Windsong blinked open her eyes as she gazed around the room in new sight.

_Ahhh-aaaaaaa_, a cry seemed to whisper as she felt herself tugged outside the door. Flapping her wings, she followed the tug on her heart as she came eye to eye with the gigantic globe in North's observatory and workshop. Millions of blinking eyes glowed brightly with a confident luster, but there was a light that dimmed in and out.

_There, in the corners of the Silent Woods, lies a girl with blustery curls and thin black coverlet tugged over her shoulders. She must have gotten separated from her brother, or somebody, because she is shouting his name – "John! John! Where are you?!" – I must go to her, _Windsong murmured to herself as she looked down at the Guardians.

"What is it, Windsong?" North whispered with a smile, knowing that she had truly known her destiny.

"_Sally_," Windsong said, learning the girl's name. "She needs someone … someone to show her back to the way she came. She needs her family. I must go to her."

"Yes, you must," North addressed, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Sandy nodded in encouragement, turning to her.

Patting her back, Bunnymund asked, "When then, what are you waiting for?"

"Go. Go help her, Song," Tooth Fairy said, also cheering her on.

Smiling, Windsong unfurled her wings and immediately summoned the wind to her sides. Flapping her wings, she flew out of the workshop and into the blustery winds of the North Pole. Urging her breeze to go faster, she was suddenly whisked out of the nippy gusts and into the gentle Gale that she had proudly come to know as her own.

Meanwhile in the forest, a little girl laid silent on the cold floors, tears running down the thin contours of her face. Clutching her blanket tighter, she slowly rose to her knees as she shuffled up next to a tree. "Why did I run? There was nothing there, nothing but a scary dark wall, the dark walls of the cave. Jonathon's probably looking for me by now, and he doesn't even know where I am. I don't even know where I am."

_Hmmm-hmm-oo-oo-oo-hmm_, a quiet melody began.

_Be still, little one, for fear is gone …_

"Who's there?" Sally said as she looked around.

_In a light of dawn, laughter takes wing, and music comes home to the heart. For I know it's hard, but do not worry, for love is near to comfort your tears._

Tears flowed from the little girl's face as she saw a lady in a purple dress come out of the trees. "Who are you?"

Windsong only smiled as she came down to the little girl's level. "Why are you crying, little one?"

Lowering her sad eyes, the little girl said, "I'm lost. I ran away from my brother after having a nightmare."

"A nightmare? What was it about?"

"Well, it started out with me and John being at the beach with our parents, but then this shadow comes out of nowhere. I remember running and running, but I don't remember from what. Waking up, I told Jonathon about it, but he said that I was just dreaming. Then, I started hearing things, eerie cackles and weird laughter. But, just about when I was about to go back to sleep, I saw a small light. Hearing a small melody, the shadows seemed to melt away as I heard the familiar notes of a song I once remembered that my mother sang to me as a baby. Following it, I ended up here after I lost it in the bushes."

Smiling to herself, Windsong asked, "What did you think it was?"

"Well, at first, I thought it looked like a fairy, but it was in the shape of a star it looked like. And, it seemed to illuminate in a specific color of the rainbow."

"You're pretty observant for a little girl you're age. How old are you?"

"I'm six, but my brother is nine. He says that there are no such things as fairies out there, but I saw one."

"What makes you think so?"

"Because I know so. And, I believe it."

Windsong smiled as she thought to herself. _She believes as many children believe_. Watching the child, she followed her gaze as she looked out into the forest. "Where is your brother? Isn't he looking for you?"

"I'm sure he is, but I don't know if he knows where I am," she sighed.

"Well, why don't I stay with you until he finds you?"

Sally looked at her. "You would do that?"

"Sure. Hey, why don't you try and get a little bit of sleep. He may be here sooner than you think."

Resting her head against her lap, Sally whispered, "What makes you so sure?"

"Do you believe he could be here in the next few minutes?"

"I wouldn't really doubt it, but how can that be when he doesn't even know where I am?"

"Just trust me, and get some sleep. You'll see when you awake."

As Sally drifted off to sleep, Windsong settled some moondust over her eyes as the breeze gently blew about them.

_When the world seems dark, light flows aglow, illuminated in the faith of the heart. Just know, little one, that all doesn't seem lost. When you awake, your fears will be gone. In the wake you'll see a miracle take place, one that you will not cease to believe. There is no harm in what you know, always believe in the impossible, for they will always be there by your side._

"Sally! Sally!"

Sally awoke to find herself resting outside the wood that she had entered in, and in the distance, what she heard made her cry out loud with joy. "John! I'm over here."

Windsong watched as the siblings ran to each other's arms. Smiling, she rose into the air to leave as she heard Jonathon say, "What do you mean did I see a lady with a purple dress? What lady?"

"The lady that was with me when I got lost in the woods. I think she was a fairy."

"Oh, Sal, not this, again. If she was a fairy, wouldn't she have wings or something?"

"But she did, at least I think she did." Looking up, she smiled up at Windsong as she waved a goodbye.

"Look, Jonathon. See how pretty her wings are," she cried, pulling on his arm sleeve.

Looking up, he saw the last wisps of her moondust sparkly wings as the wind whisked her away.

Back at the Pole, Windsong was embraced by the Guardians as she flew back into Santa's Workshop.

"Don't you see?" North whispered to her as she took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"See what?"

"That is what you are meant to do. You help children to …"

Windsong smiled. " … believe."


	7. Chapter 7 - A Promise of Return

Windsong – The Promise of Return

* * *

That night passed slowly for North as he placed his hands upon his chin. Gazing out into the arctic sky, he noticed a quiet stir in the air as the aurora borealis illuminated across midnight clouds. With his eyes twinkling with curious wonder, his gaze ventured over to his unfinished music box. Picking it up, he held it to his baby blue eyes as it warped out a few incomplete notes of melody.

"North?" a voice called from the other side of the room. "Are you alright?"

Turning to his visitor, he smiled gently as he covered the small box with a twilight cloth. "Yes, I'm fine, my dear. Is something on your mind, Song?"

Pulling her white hair out of her eyes, Windsong smiled as she shook her head. Sitting down on the side of his bed, she said, "You just seemed a bit pre-occupied this evening. Is something wrong?"

"No, I was just thinking about … the first time … that I became …" North mumbled as he watched her pick up a palm sized doll.

" … Santa Claus?" She guessed, opening up the little doll. Looking up, she turned it so that it faced him.

Seeing the big eyes of the small doll, he chuckled as he said, "I made that the very first night that I came here. I was inspired by that simple joy that is found in everyone, big or small. I'm still touched by the memory of the very first time I felt that sense of wonder."

Windsong smiled, but her gaze ventured out the window as the northern lights grew brighter. "It makes you wonder … how someone could take but a simple brush and make something truly remarkable."

Following her gaze for a moment, he asked, "Have you never seen the northern lights before?"

"I thought I did once, but it was only a dream. It was a lovely dream though. When I was human, I never really got out to see the world like I always hoped to, but at the same time, I wouldn't have changed anything about my life. After my husband died, I held on to my children even tighter as they grew. I always told them that they shouldn't be afraid to live, to dream. They taught me that."

Turning his attention back to her, he took her appearance as his eyes traveled up her hair where her twilight star pin rested against her brow. Taking up a brush, he uncovered the box and began to paint. "You miss them, don't you?"

"Every night and with every breath I breathe," she returned wistfully. "They were my whole life, and I'm not being selfish when I say this. It's just that I loved them. And, I made them a promise."

"What did you promise them?"

"That I would always be there for them whenever they needed me."

Brushing his paintbrush over the box once again, he said, "And you feel that you are not?"

"Well, yes. It's just … that … my children are still alive."

North turned back around to her as he said, "How do you know?"

"Because Manny told me. They were made into spirits like me, but I have no idea where they are or what they are doing."

Getting up from his workbench, he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder as he said, "Manny has his reasons, Song, and if he says that they are alright, then I'm sure that they are fine."

"Then, why haven't I seen them yet, North?"

He thought for a moment before he said, "Perhaps that it is not yet time to. Song, Manny works in mysterious ways much like the Lord does. Without him, we have no purpose. You are here because you harness a specific purpose that needs to be guided and protected. You were chosen to help protect the belief in people hearts, the belief that followed all people big and small. You know how angels help and guide people in mysterious ways to help them fulfill a specific purpose or decision in life?"

Windsong nodded as she continued to listen.

"Well, that's how we work with keeping the faith and hopes of children alive. Children are so pure to the world that everything that they say or do is made into something truly special. It is that faith and joy that we help to protect. And you, Song, protect a very big part of that treasure. Although you play music and have the power to turn tortured nightmares back into pleasant dreams, you help children to realize the importance of keeping their beliefs strong and to never give up on their faith."

Tilting her chin up, he asked her, "Are you doubting what Manny has you to do?"

Windsong lowered her chin a little before she said, "No, but I guess I have trouble keeping my own spirits high on things. With the uncertainty of who I am and missing my children, I just feel like I'm not giving it my all."

Getting off from the bed, North took her hand as he said, "Come and let me show you something."

Bringing her over to the side of his desk, he showed her the music box that he had been working on. "This box is a welcome present. It's a very special music box, made especially for you and your care. May I borrow one of your stars?"

"Sure," Windsong murmured, taking a star from her belt and putting into his hand. Watching him screw it into the box, she asked, "What is it for?"

"Sprinkle a bit of your moondust on it and you shall see."

Taking out her moondust sack, she watched as the box started to glow as her moondust settled down on top of it. When the lid opened, the star began to dance as a familiar song came out to greet her heart.

"_Lindsey_. That was the song that I used to sing to her when she was little. And, oh, Zackary often thought it was silly, but he still enjoyed it all the same. He was always that way, pretending to be serious when all he wanted to do was make us smile. Aw, thank you, North. I'll keep it forever."

"It's a gift from all of us," Windsong heard Toothiana say as she came fluttering into the room next to Sandy. "Sandy told us how much you missed your kids, and we thought that this might help."

Sandy came up to his student and took her hand as if to say, _'It's just like what North said, you'll see them when it's time_.'

Windsong smiled as she looked up at her friends. Shedding a tear, she hugged each one of them as she turned to the window.

"What is it, Song?" Santa asked her, feeling that there was something more to her quietness.

"I'm leaving, North. I'm needed back at the Silent Glade."

North humbly nodded his head as Tooth said, "We understand, Song. It's just like me, I have to whip back and forth to Tooth Palace and back here again whenever North summons us all back here to protect the world. Bunny's the same way most of the time, but he could live in his Warren forever if it wasn't for Easter."

"And, why not, mate? It's beautiful there, if I do say so myself. Wouldn't you say so, too, Song?"

"Yes, Bunny, it's beautiful."

"But, you're probably inching to get back to your patch of paradise, huh?" he said, chuckling.

Giggling, Windsong said, "I guess I am. My sprites are probably wondering where I am."

"Well, be safe, Song. Tell them hi for us," Tooth said as a cluster of her mini-fairies clustered over her.

"Thanks, North, for everything," she said, turning to the father figure of the Guardians.

"No, thank you, for becoming one of us."

Tapping her on the shoulder, Bunnymund said, "Hey, Melody Bird, need a lift?"

Hearing the sound of her name, she laughed as she caught Bunnymund's bewildered expression. "You didn't know that that was my true name, did you? Melody." Watching him smirk a bit as he shook his ears, she said, "That's sweet of you, Bunny, but I've got my own wings. But thank you."

Shrugging gently with a grin, he said, "Suit yourself."

Walking over to the window, she smiled as North opened it for her. As her breeze gathered her up, she heard Bunnymund call out, "Hey, you're coming back, aren't ya?"

"Yes, anytime you guys need me. Feel free to call on me anytime," she called, rising into the air.

Sandy waved from his spot next to North, Tooth, and Bunnymund as they watched their new friend fly off back to her home in the Silent Glade.

* * *

**As a continuation of the story, I introduced a scene where she promises to return to the Guardians' aid. Writergirl142 wrote a chapter where Windsong returns, and that was a part of my inspiration. What did you guys think? Should I continue the story? What else should I introduce in her story?**


	8. Chapter 8 - A Chilly Encounter

**Those of you who enjoyed the biography, I apologize, but I took it down so I could protect Windsong's character, but if you wish that I continue the story in Windsong's eyes, I will introduce new chapters from time to time.**

**Below is a future chapter in Windsong's timeline, where she meets a certain cute and white haired boy named Jack Frost. Enjoy the story, and review if you want to let me know how I did.**

* * *

Windsong – A Blustery Day

"Whoa, whoa," Windsong cried, her wings fighting the unknown wind currents of the North Wind. She was on her way home when suddenly icy flakes of snow started to fall.

Flapping her crescent wings carefully, she lowered herself to the ground as she struggled to tie her moondust sack back around her belt. Landing on her knees, she tied back her long hair with a vine as more and more snow continued to fall.

Giggling, she tilted her head back to catch a flake on her tongue, but she caught a falling twig instead Grimacing, she spitted it out and covered her mouth. Wiping her mouth with an ivory petal, Windsong huddled down in the snow to watch the snowflakes fall.

The year was 1694, 38 years to the day since Windsong became the Spirit of Music. Since then, she has come to know her mission of protecting the pure and innocent sense of belief in all creatures big and small. Alongside the Guardians, she fights to protect the wonders and hopes of kids everywhere.

"_Hmmm_," she sighed, letting the snowflakes fall from her hands as she stood to her feet. "I haven't seen snow since I left the North Pole, and that was just a short time ago. Where is all this snow coming from?"

Hearing a chuckle waver in the breeze, Windsong made her wings fade away as she pulled a small rap about her head. Again, the laugh grew bolder as a loud _Heh-heh-Yeah_ surfed pass a tree and back up into the sky. Following the sound from where she stood, she noticed a quick flash of white hair and a brown cape flap on by.

From up high, the source of the ice and snow was coming from a rather tall and skinny boy who was dressed in a brown wool shirt, long earth brown trousers, and a long earth brown cape that covered his shoulders. Taking notice of the tall woman standing below him, he followed her gaze along his trails of ice that flowed from his magical crook staff. "What's she doing all the way out here?" he asked, sliding down his wind currents as he landed in a tree. "Did she follow me from the village? Maybe someone can see me, after all."

Meanwhile, Windsong had heard the boy say his last sentence, but her expression stilled in thought. As the snow fluttered down pass her eyes, an echo of the saddened boy's words filled her heart. _"Maybe someone can see me, after all … someone can see me … after all … after all …" _Tilting her head back up to the thin stranger, she took in his bare feet and pure as white hair. He couldn't have been more than seventeen, but he acted as if nobody could see him at all. Maybe, it was because he was a …

With a curious smile, he jumped out of the tree and into the current as he lowered his staff to enchant a ring of ice and frost about her feet. Riding back up, he jumped back up to the branch, but slipping on his own ice, he lost his footing as the edge of his cape got hooked on one of the twigs. Hanging by the air, he tried to use his staff to fly back off, but the branch had knocked it out of his hands.

Chuckling a bit herself, Windsong called her wings back as she took to the air to flutter by next to him.

"Ha-ha, that's very funny," the boy said, grasping the branch above him, trying to pry himself loose. However, he wasn't having any success so far.

"Here, let me help you," Windsong said, lowering her hands down to him.

Grasping both of his hands, Windsong lifted him off of the tree branch, but the tug his cape allowed him to go no farther. Having an idea, Windsong dropped one of his hands and plucked a tiny star shard from her belt.

Eyeing the sharpness of the shard, he asked, "What are you doing?"

"Just trust me, I'll have you down in a minute," Windsong said, leaning down past his shoulders to slash the end of his cape from the gripping branch. Letting the shard drop, she gently fluttered him back down to the ground.

Picking up his staff and wiping some snow off of his ruined cape, he said begrudgingly, "Thanks. I would've done it myself though if I hadn't lost my staff."

Smiling at him, Windsong landed down gingerly on the ground, her wings vanishing as she did so.

"So, you can see me, right?"

Windsong nodded, crossing her arms for warmth.

"You can hear me?" His face brightened up a bit.

"Of course I can see you," Windsong murmured, shaking against the shivery blow of the wind.

Noticing how cold she was getting, the boy waved his staff as the wind ceased. "Sorry about that."

"It's ok," Windsong said, taking out her pipes.

"What are those you have in your hands?" He asked curiously.

"My windpipes," she replied before she started to blow into them. Calling her own breezes, she felt the wind shift direction as her Gail came rushing down around her.

"You know, that's not going to help you get warm …" he said, watching in awe as she was completely engulfed in a swirling gust of warming air.

Waiting until she stepped out, he said, "Wait, if you can do that, then why did you get cold?"

"Everybody gets cold once in a while, don't you?" Windsong asked absent-mindedly as she quickly laid her pipes back into her bag.

"No, I don't."

Looking back up at him, she asked, "Why is that?"

"I'm already cold."

"But, you just said you don't get …"

He held up a hand. "… cold, I know. I just don't get cold like other people. Being cold is just what comes with all this, at least, that's half of it that I figured out."

Tilting her head, Windsong asked, "What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't understand," he said, lending up against his staff.

"Try me."

"Well, first of all, my name is Jack Frost, and that's all I know."

"All you know?"

"That's it. That's all to it. And, that I can do this," he said, lifting his staff to touch the edge of the tree that he was hanging from moments before.

As his staff touched the tree, Windsong watched as tiny curlicues of frost iced all along the tree, trailing all the way up into the very branches, making the light dance along the reflections of frost.

"Wow," Windsong whispered as he turned back around to her.

"That is just a tiny portion of what I can do."

"But still … that's … marvelous," Windsong said with a smile. "You're very talented."

Jack huffed, but he couldn't hide a smile as he made a snowflake form in his hand.

Before he could release it into the air, the earth rumbled beneath their feet as a huge rabbit hole appeared in between both of them.

"What in the world?" Jack exclaimed, jumping into the air.

Windsong beamed as she noticed a familiar pair of blue and white ears burst out of the hole. "Bunny," she giggled, watching him hop out of the hole and onto his big feet.

"Hey there, Windsong, I got word that you got caught in a blizzard. Need a lift?" He asked, gesturing to his hole.

"Wait a minute, wait-wait-wait," Jack said, floating down next to her. "You're one of them?"

Windsong nodded at Jack as Bunny gestured her to the edge of the hole.

Turning his kind eyes over to the newcomer, he asked modestly, "Do you need to get somewhere, kid?"

"Not really," Jack said, blowing the snowflake up into the breeze.

"You sure?" Bunny took in his torn cape and brushed top.

"Yeah, I'd have to fly," he said, raising his staff. Hesitating, he asked, "Where does this tunnel go?"

"Into town. Why?"

"Just curious," Jack said, holding his staff behind his back.

Bunny looked at Windsong as she whispered something in his ears. Nodding, he said, "Well, if you're sticking around, would you like to give it a try?"

"Sure," Jack said, smiling to himself. So, following after Bunnymund and Windsong, he flew down into the rabbit warren as the hole closed up over his head. Finding the tunnel too dark, he touched his staff to the edges of the walls, where a shimmering icy trail followed him all the way out.

Riding out of the tunnel, Jack tossed his head and let out a mighty laugh of enjoyment.

As Bunnymund watched Windsong walk into a store, Jack took the moment to have some fun with Bunnymund. Blowing a "perfect" snowball into his hand, he pitched it him right between the ears.

Hearing the oncoming strike of the snowball, Bunnymund ducked and hurled one of his fast boomerangs at it, slashing it in two. Watching as it dashed around Jack's head, he caught it in one paw as he said, "You better watch where you throw those, mate."

Windsong was coming out of the store with a box in her hands as Jack swished over and snatched it from her grasp. Instead of being annoyed, Windsong just folded her arms with a smile as she watched Jack shake the box.

"Well, go then, mate, open it," Bunnymund said with a friendly chuckle. "She got it for you."

"Really?" he asked opening the lid.

Giggling, Windsong said, "It's just a little token of thank you. I also kind of felt sorry about what happened with your cape."

"Heh, don't worry about it," he said, pulling the blue coat over his old clothes. "How does it look?"

"Frosty, for sure," Windsong said with a grin. Turning to Bunnymund, she said, "Well, I have to go now. Thanks for the lift, Bunny, but I can make it home from here."

"Alright, then," Bunnymund said, watching as she disappeared in her gliding Gail.

Turning to Jack, Bunnymund said, "Now, what about you? How are you going to get home?"

Jack just smirked as he flew off into the air, pulling his blue hoodie up over his head.

Bunnymund just shook his head irritability as he jumped back down into his rabbit hole. But, just before it closed up, you could hear him shout, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! What did he do to my tunnel?!"

…

**This last scene, I thought it could be a starter conflict between Jack and Bunnymund.**


	9. Chapter 9 - An Aquatic Friendship

**Below would be the next future chapter of Windsong meeting all the new guardians featured in both the new movie and writergirl142's fanfic ROTG "The Water Guardian Debuts." This is the last timeline chapter, but it represents how Windsong meets Casey Aqua, water spirit, and Narain Hart, wolf spirit.**

* * *

How Casey met Windsong

The year was 1821, and Casey Aqua was bringing rain to a little town known as Wellington.

Meanwhile, in a sheltered wood, a tall fairy known as Windsong, or just Song to her friends, was recovering from a night of protecting dreams. Her moondust sack was almost empty and she was busy gathering more from her silver mist wings when she noticed bubbling in her mystical magic fountain. The Lyrical Wisps, her friends and helpers made from the music of the fountain, fluttered out and hovered next to the sprays as the water sprouted out a bright orange aurora of worry.

"Anxiety, what is the source?" She said, turning to her reflection pool. Tapping a finger on the water, ripples vibrated as an image of a girl about four feet high and eleven inches appeared from the ripples.

Having finished bringing about the rain, Casey flew back to her pond as she felt an odd tingling in her head. Tilting her head to the side, she rubbed some water out of her ears. Cupping her ear, she listened as the tingle zoned in at the Silent Glade.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Casey called, looking around with a confused expression.

Windsong could not answer the image, but she could go there. Turning to her fountain, she sprinkled some moondust over the worried water as the fountain quieted.

"Whisper," she called, summoning to her wisps. In response, a small yellow and blue wisp sprite flew up into her hand. "I want you to look after the glade until I get back."

The small sprite chirped in a small salute.

Kissing the sprite on the cheek, she smiled as she said, "And, I better not find any more moondust picnics. When I'm here, it's ok, but it can be a real mess when not used correctly. Look after the gardens and purify the water in the fountain, we had a cloudy reception. And, if there are any emergencies, take the Misty Breezes. You know what to do."

The wisps chirped in unison. Like Windsong, the wisps would travel around the world and bring music to everyone who needed a tune, but the songs would often insure sweet dreams. However, Windsong, herself, handled all nightmare cases to ensure the safety of her little friends.

Whistling, she called, "Gail," as she played on her pipes. Immediately, the wind came to her and lifted her into the air. Traveling out of the Silent Glade, Windsong headed southwest.

It was nearing twilight as Casey dived into her pond. The water was a little chilly due to her absence, but the cold frost of winter left a trail heading into town. Shaking her head with a small frown, Casey knew what this meant. "Jack Frost. He must have been by here, but then again, he didn't come by last year," she said, removing the ice from her pond. Making sure it was warm, she dove silently in and settled in for the night.

As she was taking a breath of fresh air, she ducked back under when the soft swish of a breeze fluttered by her ear. Blowing her hair away from her face, the breeze stilled as she submerged herself under the pool. Staring up from the waves, Casey watched as a woman unwrapped herself from the shivery wind. _It can't be Jack's North Wind, this breeze was too sweet and warm_.

Windsong landed as she unfolded her silver wings in the twilight mist.

_A fairy?_ Casey thought, watching her. _It can't be the Tooth Fairy, this fairy is too simply dressed_.

Making them disappear, she took out a piece of parchment that looked like a map. In the middle was a picture of Casey's Pond. Looking up, she looked around as she said, "I think that this should be the place."

Curious, Casey poked her head out of the pond as Windsong turned her way. "Who or what is it that you're looking for? Maybe I can help."

Windsong smiled as she got to her knees in front of the girl. "Do you happen to know a girl by the name of Casey Aqua?"

Looking a little deterred, she replied, "I am she. What is it that you want?"

Windsong's smile left her face for a moment. "Well, I was just wondering if something was troubling you."

Casey leaned against the shore as she stared up at the fairy. "And, why would you think that?"

"Well, it's kind of what I do. I fly around all over the world and comfort those in need. And, sometimes, I even play a song to herd their bad feelings away. Simply put, I'm kind of a guardian of dreams."

"Dreams? You mean like the Sandman?"

"Not exactly, I do protect dreams, but my true talents lie with my music."

Casey looked a little confused. "Music? And, what has this got to do with me?"

Windsong smiled. "My magic fountain picked up on your sadness, and it informed me that you were looking for a little company."

"How would you know that? Wait, did you say magic fountain?"

Windsong nodded. "The water in the fountain triggered your image in my reflection pool."

"Reflection pool?" she said, cleaning out her ear. "I think that's what made my ears buzz."

Now, it was Windsong's turn to look puzzled. "It's never done that before."

"You mentioned water, in which happens to be the basis of my abilities. I'm Casey Aqua, Spirit of the Water."

"Windsong, Guardian of Music," she said, dangling her feet next to Casey.

"You don't look like a guardian to me, no offense," Casey said rather softly.

"None taken. I really think that I'm a spirit like you, but Manny told me that I was a guardian when I first brought back as a spirit."

"Manny? Do you mean the Man in the Moon?" Casey said, looking up at the moon.

Windsong joined her as she looked up at her friend. "Yes. He made me what I am today."

Looking back at her, Casey said, "And how long ago from that?"

Windsong lifted her head to meet her eyes. "About 147 years ago."

"And, do you remember anything, from your past?"

"Yes. I remember my children."

"How old were they?"

"Thirteen. They were twins, so they had the same birthday."

"You must miss them."

A tear flowed down her face. "Yeah, I do."

"Hey," she said, wiping the tear away, "Maybe you'll see them again, eventually."

"Sooner than that I hope. They were made into spirits, too, but I can't find them."

"Oh," Casey murmured. "I didn't know."

"Hardly anyone does, for they don't know too much about them. Manny told me that they are well, but I wish he would let me see them."

"Maybe he has his reasons. I can't think for the life of me how I came to be the spirit of water. I can't even remember what happened to me other than this scar."

Windsong winced. "That looks painful."

"Not anymore," Casey assured her. "It's healing."

Smiling, Windsong asked, "Hey, may I ask you what was troubling you earlier?"

Casey frowned but returned the smile. "Well, a friend of mine was supposed to come by today, but I missed him."

"Well, he may come back. He could be just busy."

"Yeah," Casey said sarcastically, "and I'm the Easter Kangaroo that brings eggs all over the world in one day. Winter comes around only once a season in a year."

"That's true, but don't forget that when one side of the world experiences summer, the other side experiences winter, hence Jack Frost."

Casey shrugged. "I suppose you're right, but he promised."

"I wouldn't be too mad at him, Casey, it's probably something he can't away from. Give him a little time. And, in the meantime, I'll keep you company. All you have to do is call on the wind and I'll hear you."

Casey looked at her. "Do you really promise?"

"Really, really, music scout's honor," she said, holding up her hand over her heart.

"Alright. Thanks, Windsong."

"Hey, since we're friends, call me Song. It's kind of my nickname."

"Alright, Song, it is. Hey, mind showing me what you can do on those pipes of yours?"

"Sure," she said, lifting out her pipes. As she started to play, her moon dust dropped from her belt.

"Hey, what's this? Dust?"

"Moondust. Sandy gave it to me when I first became a guardian, and he also showed me how to use it to perfect dreams and protect them from night mares."

"Night Mares?"

"I'll explain later."

Casey shrugged. "Ok, now show me what you got."

Windsong smiled as she started on her pipes, and in the middle of her song, Casey began to made shapes dance out of the waves to the rhythm. This continued all the way past twilight and through the course of many happy years.

Windsong made the occasional visit to Casey's pond nearly every day, and on one day, she meant Narian, too, and the three friends talked and played so much that they were never alone.


	10. Chapter 10 - Lake Picnic

**The year is 1821 – the same year that Windsong meets Casey Aqua. Around the same time, possibly about a week later, on one of her regular visits to Casey's Pond, she meets a forest spirit named Narain Hart.**

**Read and Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Windsong - Meeting Narain

Gathering a basket of sandwiches and a few bottles of spring water, Windsong flew down to the ground as she met a small group of her Lyrical Sprites by the garden entrance.

"Alright now, I'm going to be gone for a while, but I'll be back soon. Don't you get into trouble while I'm gone," she said, tickling one her little sprites.

Whisper, a tiny sprite that glowed with the auroras of yellow and blue, flew down to Windsong's ear as she tugged at the basket. Lifting it, the tiny little sprite peeked in at the delicious snacks while she cheeped in question.

Windsong shook her head with a small grin. "Whisper, I need you here, ok?"

Whisper harrumphed sadly, fluttering away from the basket, as Windsong started to walk out of the Silent Glade. "I'll bring you next time."

Turning around to face her little sprite, she said, "I would take you, Whisper, but Casey doesn't her about you, yet. Give me a chance to introduce you. I'm sure she would love you, but I know you can be a bit mischievous sometimes, too."

Whisper tweeted innocently, grinning with a small smile.

Gathering up the little sprite in her hand, Windsong chuckled as she brought Whisper up to her cheek.

"I'll be back soon," she said, letting go of Whisper and flying out of the Silent Glade.

Silently following her out of the Glade, Whisper watched as her Gail started to whip around her, making her long hair wave all around her face. As Windsong arose in the air, her silver moondust-infused twilight wings arced out completely in full form. However, as Windsong was about to take off, her moondust sack slipped off her belt and landed on the forest floor.

"Oops," Windsong murmured, fluttering back down to the ground, "we wouldn't want to lose this, would we?"

Watching Windsong's snowy white hair flutter by her ear, Whisper beamed as she saw her chance.

…

Near the forest, out near Casey's Pond, a girl called Narain Hart rode through the wood that she liked to call home. Coming to a clearing, she dismounted off the back of a young bulk as she rubbed his head affectionately. "Now, go on and get back home. I'll be back soon. I'm going to visit Casey for a while.

Nuzzling her head, the little fawn licked her cheek before he galloped off into the forest.

Smiling, Narain walked out of the wood to see Casey lying next to her pond in exhaustion.

…

"Hey, busy day?" Narain asked, perching down beside a weary Casey.

Sitting up, Casey rubbed her head as she murmured, "How can a six hour rain storm not keep me busy?"

"Oh, dear, you poor thing," she said with a small giggle. A small bleat was heard from the wood as a little buck peeked out of the wood.

Narain and Casey laughed as Narain called out, "It's ok, Dobie, I'm fine."

"New fawn?" Casey asked with a grin, picking up herself with her staff.

"Yeah, he was one of the new fawns we had last spring. He's a very devoted little thing, not afraid of anything."

"Not even hunters?"

"Well, yes," Narain said with a shrug, "but, I make sure that no one can find them all. At least, I do what I can."

Casey sighed. "Yeah, that's all we can do."

Narain smiled, but a sudden gust of warming air made her look up. "What's that?"

Recognizing the swirling gust of air, Casey smiled as she said, "It's Windsong."

"Who?" Narain asked, her eyebrows raising high into her furry cap.

"Here, let me introduce you," Casey said, watching as Windsong folded away her crescent wings.

Smiling up at them both, Windsong walked over to Casey as she hugged her friend.

"Right on time, Song. Here, let me introduce you to my friend. Song, this is Narain. She's the Spirit of the Forest," Casey said, turning Windsong around to face Narain.

"Hi. You must be Windsong. Are you the Spirit of Music that I have been hearing about?"

"Yes, I am. Has Casey been telling you this?"

Narain chuckled. "Yes, but also I've heard about you from other words of mouth."

"Who else knows?" Casey asked, tilting her head curiously. "The other guardians?"

"Well, mainly from Bunnymund. He mentioned you briefly when I last saw him."

Windsong chuckled, lost in thought. "Well, I wouldn't doubt it. We've met plenty of times before. In fact, he's the first to next Guardian I met besides Sandy of course."

Narain's eyes gleamed in a secret thought, but a small smile crossed her face instead.

Casey nodded, hinting to Windsong's moondust sack. "Of course."

Noticing the basket, Narain curiously asked, "Hey, what do you have there?"

Looking at Casey, Windsong said, "Well, I brought a picnic. I thought that you might be a little hungry. By the sound of it, I'd think you just back from a real storm."

"You got that right!" Casey sighed, but she let out a laugh that soon had the two other spirits laughing as well.

"Well, how about it? Let's eat," Narain said as the three spirits sat down next to Casey's Pond.

However, as soon as the basket lid was lifted, a flash of yellow and blue dove straight right into the basket.

"Whisper," Windsong exclaimed, opening the basket to pull out a partly open veggie sandwich. "What are you doing, you little scamp? Come out of there," she said, laughing.

Peeking her head out from under a bread slice, Whisper grinned as she chewed a bite of lettuce.

Casey and Narain looked closer at the tiny sprite as they murmured, "Aw, how cute."

"Who is this little guy?" Casey said, reaching out her hand.

Annoyed, Whisper gulped and growled at Casey.

Picking her right up in her hand, Windsong scolded her, "Whisper, we don't do that. Stop it right now. Tell Casey that you're sorry."

Begrudgingly, Whisper folded her tiny arms and tweeted solemnly up at Casey.

"Uh, it's ok, Whisper," Casey said with a curious face up at Windsong. "Sensitive, isn't she?"

"I'm sorry, Casey. She is _very _sensitive, but she's a sweetheart most of the time. Aren't you, Whisper?"

Whisper tweeted with a melodious _la-LAAA_. Giggling, Windsong lifted her head up to her friends.

"May I see her?" Narain asked with a grin. Holding out her hand slowly, she watched as a hesitant Windsong laid a quiet Whisper in her palm.

"Now, you be nice little lady," Windsong said to Whisper.

Bringing Whisper up to her face, Narain started to talk to her. "Well, aren't you cute," she started to say, but she watched as the breeze started to whip poor little Whisper's wisp of hair over her tiny eyes. Lifting a finger to brush the wisps up out her eyes, Narain got an idea. "Wait, I know what will work. Hang on. Windsong, can you hand me one of those ivy stems, please?"

"Sure," Windsong said with a smile.

Laying the stem in her other hand, Narain lifted a single finger as the ivy stem started to grow. "Song, can I borrow one of your breezes?"

Pulling her pipes, Windsong blew a single note as a single wisp of wind flew around Whisper.

Holding the small ivy stems up next to Whisper's wispy bangs, Narain made the ivy twirl and tie around Whisper's hair to pin back her hair. "There you go, little one."

Whisper tweeted happily as she zipped up between the three Spirits.

Landing back on Windsong's hand, Windsong said, "Now what do you say, Whisper?"

Whisper shook her tiny ponytail and tweeted _Taaaank-uuuuuuuu._

The three friends laughed as they finally settled down to their picnic beneath the afternoon sun.

* * *

**Narain belongs to a friend of mine and writergirl142's, just like how Casey Aqua bellows to writergirl142. Please support writergirl142's story "The Water Guardian Debuts," and enjoy this little tale on how Song meets Narain. Thank you. :D**


	11. Chapter 11 - Summoned

**It's present day in the year of 2012, and there is an urgent problem brewing – Pitch is Back! In writergirl142's story, "The Water Guardian Debuts," Windsong returns to help aid the Guardians in helping to fight off Pitch. Like Sandy, Windsong has some power over sands, but hers is dealt primarily with her moondust. This is a scene where Windsong is summoned to the North Pole by the Northern Lights as her guide and a message from the Man in the Moon himself.**

**Please review if you want to – how did I do with a supposing scene with Pitch?**

* * *

Windsong – Summoned

Flying down past the city streets of a quiet little town, Windsong hovered in midair as she watched the familiar golden streams of dreamsand streak gracefully down through the still air and into the houses of sleeping children. To Windsong, it was always a sight worth seeing as she sprinkled her hands through one of the wisps. To her touch, the dreamsand tingled melodiously before it broke away to form a flock of fluttering doves. Following a trail of dreamsand, Windsong weaved her hand through it as she spiraled down to the ground with it.

Stopping at a blue-trimmed house, she happily rested next to a tree as she watched the sands flitter through a window to touch the gentle brow of a humble sleeping child.

_Star bright, star light, may this dream be one tonight, filled with wonder and light…_

Windsong grinned as she saw a shimmering dream take form of a giddy seahorse. Galloping around the sleeping child's head, it nickered as it played with a stray piece of her hair.

However, Windsong suddenly tensed up on her perch as she watched a snaking stream of a shadow seep through a crack in the wall.

Immediately hopping down from her branch and into the air, she hovered at the edge of the window as she saw a shadowy figure come out from under the bed.

Slicking back his black hair, he mused at the sight of the happy and free-frolicking seahorse. "Hmm, aw, a charming little horse with the wings of the sea," he sardonically said, brushing it to the side of the child's smiling face. "Aw, he makes you happy does it, little sleeping child? Well, I think it's missing a little _black_." So, with a malicious chuckle, he infused his finger into the seahorse.

Windsong gasped as the little golden seahorse melted away, and, in its place, a blackened head start to form. Becoming a night mare, the child squirmed wearily in her sleep as she pulled the blanket over her frightened tears.

Sculpturing it up into his hands, the mysterious man, whose name was Pitch Black, crooned it as he said, "Oh, what a lovely little nightmare." Turning back to the girl, he sat a cold and dark hand against her brow as he said, "Go on, now, and feel your fear."

Watching the little girl cry, he just chuckled darkly before he began to disappear into the shadows once again.

"Ooh! How dare you Pitch …" Windsong started to cry, immediately striking a hand to cover her mouth.

Hearing the unknown scream, Pitch turned his head over to the window for a moment to listen for any more, but hearing none, he turned back around and slunk down into the darkness, eerily chuckling to himself.

"_There will be nothing but fear … and darkness … and me. Next step, the guardians."_

Windsong felt herself shiver as she heard his departing words, but, hearing a whimper coming from the girl, she came back to herself in an instant. "I have to get in there."

Gripping the frame of the window, she heaved it open until she could fit through. Landing on her feet, she made her wings vanish as she bent down next to the little girl's bed.

The little girl, whose name was Carrie, was sitting up with her head in his hands as she whimpered for the sight to go away. Shivers of the dark sands remained as she continued to cry.

Laying a hand gently on Carrie's hands, Windsong gently shushed her as she kept her weary eyes on the slinking night mare. "It's alright now," she said softly, turning her eyes towards Carrie's heart. However, as Windsong was trying to comfort her, Carrie failed to see the caring fairy in front of her.

Taking out a handkerchief, Windsong mingled a little bit of her moondust into the cloth as she used it to wipe away Carrie's tears. Blowing on her pipes in her other hand, she tried to sing.

"_Be still, and do not cry, for fear can't knock on your door anymore. Tears of a plenty beg for a smile of faith. Know that there are some that care right now for you."_

Even as the words touched poor little Carrie's heart, she still continued to shake uncontrollably.

"I don't understand," Windsong said, watching the night mare whinny menacingly at her. "Why didn't I just do this in the first place?" she asked herself, standing to her full height as she took out her righteous bow and arrow. Reaching up to her wings, she sanded a moondust infused arrow into her hand and threaded into her bow. Taking aim, she followed the night mare as it made a dive for the window. Letting the arrow fly, she watched as the night mare let out a strangled cry as it dissipated back into pleasant golden dreamsand.

Flittering next to the window, she caught some of the leftover black sand in one of her outstretched hands as she held it up to her eyes. _This looks familiar … It can't be … can it?_

* * *

Sitting down at the edge of Carrie's bed, Windsong watched solemnly as Carrie fought to go back to sleep.

Laying a hand against little Carrie's face, she watched as Carrie batted away the slight touch, but, what surprised even Windsong, her hand faded right though a shocked Windsong.

Nearing falling off the bed, Windsong held her hand to her face as she watched Carrie sadly pull the covers back up to her face. However, instead of going back to sleep, she just stared straight ahead with frightened glass eyes.

Wishing to do something, anything, Windsong took out her moondust sack and gathered a scoop of it into her hand as she settled it down over Carrie's unblinking eyes. Soon, Carrie relaxed as she leaned back against her pillow in exhaustion.

Looking at her hands, Windsong murmured to herself, _"I may not be able to dream up dreams like Sandy, but I can help them come back out."_ So, with a fresh scoop of moondust in her hands, she threw it up in the air as Carrie hesitantly closed her eyes.

Settling a last strand beneath her eyelids, Windsong blew into the sands as her voice rang out in song.

"_Midnight calling, let a dream take fold, one that splashes away the sad and feared, let the priceless count of love fall down upon thee tonight. Let the faith take wing and call a comforting hand on you."_

Wielding her sands to work, she watched as the golden seahorse came galloping out of the very air to settle back down next to a quiet and comforted Carrie, gently sighing with a contented smile.

Smiling, Windsong pushed a few strands away from her forehead as she called her Gail to whisk her away from the still room. Unbeknownst to Windsong, however, little Carrie's eyes opened to see the last wisps of her snow white hair as she flew out of the room.

* * *

That night, a weary and saddened Windsong laid down to sleep in her quiet meadow as the moon came out above her.

Looking up at the Moon, she murmured, "Something big happening, Manny." Lifting a still hand up to her eyes, she blew a small wisp of her moondust into the air as it took the form of the darkened sands that she had seen Pitch use. Thinking to herself, she said, _I can't make sandy images the way Sandy can, but I'm getting to wear I can form pictures._

Casting her away from her thoughts, a moonbeam breached down to her face as she stared up into the light. Blinking in the sudden flash of the moon, she felt her wings take form as she immediately flew up into the sky, where she often hovered for any whisper that the moon would pass on down to her.

Following the change of the breeze, she gazed north, towards the North Pole, and there in the distance, she saw the faintest trail of the Northern Lights.

"North," she murmured, hovering in place.

One thing was for sure, she was needed at the North Pole, and quick.


	12. Chapter 12 - Arriving at the Pole

**Hey there, this is another added-on (and followed up) scene from windsong's view in writergirl142's "ROTG – Water Guardian Debuts." I highly recommend that you read both this scene and her story, you will not be disappointed. Happy Reviewing, and please enjoy. :D**

* * *

Windsong – Arriving on Call

The northern lights continued to glow on brightly through the northern sky as Windsong urged her Gail to go faster. Feeling the brisk and gentle touch of the arctic snow, Song stopped for a moment to see which direction she was to go. She remembered that North's workshop was due north, but the arctic momentarily had her turned around.

As her snow white hair blew about, she caught the familiar stream of Sandman's dreamdust clouds as he was steering his dream-helicopter to the edge of the mountain directly ahead of her.

"Sandy?" She called out, flying up into the air.

A limp body was lying near the edge as Sandy suddenly disappeared in a shimmering portal.

"Was it just me, or was that Narain? And, why would Sandy have one of North's globes to suddenly get somewhere? It must important if he was in that much of a hurry. _He didn't even see me down here_," she whispered, hovering in mid-air for a mild second before she zoomed off into the direction of the polar Alps.

Crossing the tops of the mountains, she hovered, flapping her crescent wings against the wing, as she looked from either side in all directions. Totally lost, Windsong started to lower down to one of the mountain tops as she wrapped her scarf around her neck tighter for warmth. It was getting cold, too cold for her to continue flying safely.

"OOoooohhhhh," Song murmured, holding her arms around herself. Taking out her flutes, she blew on them to summon her warm Gail to cover her against the chilly winds. But, as she did, a small voice treaded into her mind like a silent waves as she heard …

"_Hey! Come back here. That's my staff. I can't fly without it. Tooth, no fair!"_

Song's eyes brightened as she recognized the voice. _Casey?_ Windsong thought to herself as her gaze turned over her right shoulder. There, she felt a faint familiarizing tug guiding her due north. Trusting that direction, she unfurled her wings in her breezy Gail and wielded her winds to take her hopefully to the North Pole.

* * *

After about an hour of traveling against the chilly winds, Windsong finally caught full sight of the Northern Lights. As they began to fade, she passed under them as she lowered the shelter of her warming Gail. However, that proved to be a mistake as a surprising arctic blast made her wings push her up. As the cold surrounded her wings, she felt herself pulled down against the breeze as she suddenly felt her sense of balance go. Flapping tiredly against the windy gusts, Song's wings soon stilled with fatigue as she began to fall down to the snowy slopes below.

Shivering, she willed her wings to keep her airborne, but seeing the Earth coming at her even faster, she called out her pipes to summon her winds, but before they even reached her, a sudden swerve of hands caught her as they both zoomed down peacefully to the ground.

"Hey, are you ok?" An unfamiliar voice asked as he gently helped her to her feet.

Not recognizing the voice of her rescuer, Windsong turned to meet the eyes of a striking young man that was dressed in black and brown. "I'm fine," she replied softly.

The young boy smiled in relief as he blew on his hands. Clearly, the cold was getting to him, too.

"What happened to you up there?" He asked with concern, sincerity lacing his dark eyes.

"The wind … It just blew me off balance," Windsong said finally, watching as the boy laced up his arctic boats higher.

"Yeah, you're lucky I was by this way. I mean, I just notice you falling, and then, before I know it, I'm swooping in to catch you. Surely, you can fly on your own, I don't doubt it. Even I have to be careful in these arctic currents, they blow my board off balance."

"Board?" Windsong murmured, taking notice of the hollow board against his feet.

"Yeah, my personal mode of travel," he said, finally looking up at her. Tilting his head curiously up at her, he noticed her cold hands. "Here, hold out your hands. There's one thing I can do to make you're traveling much easier. In other words, I can warm you up."

So, by placing his hands gently around her clasped hands, in moments, Song found that she begun to feel warmer, way warmer than she had in her Gail. "Whoa, you weren't kidding," she said, hurriedly pulling her hands back to herself.

The boy laughed as he stepped back on his board. "Well, if you don't need me anymore, then I had best be going. I've got some things I need to do."

"Thank you," she said, watching him take off. However, she suddenly had a thought. "Hey," she said, calling him back. Watching him hover for a moment, she waited until he tilted his head back down to her as she asked, "Who are you?"

Windsong could have sworn that she had witnessed him think twice about his answer. Finally, he asked, "Aw, my name is of no importance, nor is my age if that's what you're wondering." Clearly, he was hiding something that he was almost afraid to ask, but Song didn't push it as she heard him say, "I'm just glad I could help. Stay warm." With a final wave, he whooshed off into the distance within a blink of an eye.

Continuing on her journey, Windsong didn't mind the cold winds as much she would've thought, for her mind was on that particular boy that looked as if he were no much more than thirteen years of age. However, as Windsong caught sight of the Pole, she dismissed the thought to the back of her mind.

* * *

Spending the night with two of North's yetis that offered her shelter from the arctic cold, Windsong determinedly made her way to the door of North's Workshop as she casually turned the brass handle, which was to her surprise, unlocked.

Walking into the quiet observatory, where the World Globe was continuing to show signs of depleting lights.

Flying closer, Song held a hand to her mouth as she witnessed the sight. "Oh no, is this what's happening to the children?"

As she landed, a red sack shuffled against her foot as she bent to pick it up. On the side of the bag, she found a single white hair. "_Jack Frost? What's he doing here? Is this what happened with the Guardians going to fetch Narain and Casey? And, now, here's Jack Frost, too," _ she murmured, giggling to herself. "I wonder how Casey will feel about that."

Hearing quiet conversation coming from the kitchen, Windsong tiptoed past the bag as she made her way into the room.

Immediately, the first one to take notice of her presence was North himself. "Windsong!"

"Song?" Bunnymund asked, lifting his head up to see. "It is you. It's been too long, kid."

Windsong smiled at the sight of her friends, and she was soon enveloped in an embrace of the eager Guardians.

"What are you doing here, Song?" North asked, curiously arcing his eyebrows.

"I was called to, North. Didn't you seen for me?" She asked, thinking of the Man in the Moon. "Manny told me to come."

"Well, we need all the help we can get to defeat Pitch," Tooth said, tilting her head to her distressed fairies.

Looking around, Windsong spotted Narain smiling up at Bunnymund, but she saw sign of Jack, nor Casey. "Where's Casey? Isn't she here?"

"Um, Song, Jack and Casey aren't feeling well. They had a little too much sugar yesterday, and now …"

Nodding her head, she said, "Ah, gotcha. Are they ok?"

"Yeah, but they may not feel all that great right now, if you get my reasoning. Those little twerps," Bunnymund said, kicking his hind leg behind him. "I was saving those chocolates."

Windsong giggled as Tooth said something to Bunnymund that made him look away.

Looking over at her friend, Windsong asked, "And, how is it that you're here, Narain?"

Narain looked up with a face at Bunnymund as he spoke up with a laugh. "Actually, Song, we sort of brought them here, by force."

"We had no choice in the manner, no manner what they did to us," Narain said, rubbing her eyes wearily.

Grinning, Song said, "Alright, let me guess. It was Sandy who went after Narain, which explains why she looks so tired. Bunnymund kidnapped Jack Frost in a big red bag and brought him to the North Pole. And, Casey was evidently led here by Tooth, am I right?"

All of the Guardians stared at her in shock, for they were unaware that she had clued in on these things based on what she seen and heard.

In the commotion, a tired Casey and Jack came trudging through the door, where soon Windsong and Casey hugged each other in a tight embrace. You see, Windsong and Casey had not seen each other for close to twenty years.

* * *

After a weary and tired Casey and Jack went back to bed, Tooth had flown off to Tooth Palace while North, Bunnymund, Sandman, and Narain had a quiet conservation with Windsong.

"Song, how did you find your way here on your own? Why didn't you just your winds to guide you here like you normally do?" North asked with concern. "You could've gotten hurt."

"I just wanted to see if I could it on my own sense of direction this time. I use my winds all the time, but I must admit that I was in a hurry to get here. I felt that it was urgent."

"Well," Bunny said, patting her on the back, "We couldn't be happier than we are right now to see you join us. We'll definitely need you as much as Narain here, and, I must mention, Frostbite and Dripperina , too."

Windsong chuckled as she said, "Aw, Bunny, don't tell me you haven't forgiven them yet?"

Bunnymund paused in thought. "Well …"

Soon, before he could finish that phrase, North shushed them as a yeti rallied an important message back to North.

Turning to them, he said, "Tooth Palace is under attack!"

* * *

**Yes, this is a reenactment of the "Windsong Returns" chapter from writergirl142's "Water Guardian Debuts." I'm just writing Song's point of view on the views. I give my friend full credit of this scene as she did for how Casey met Windsong. So, please enjoy this scene through Song's eyes.**

**Oh, and for those of you who are trying to figure out who the strange boy was – I can't say yet, for it's not yet time to. That's a mystery that I'm leaving to you to figure out right now. **


	13. Chapter 13 - Collecting the Teeth

**Song's POV about them going after the Teeth.**

* * *

Windsong – Going After the Teeth

"There's no way that I'm writing in some rickety old … sleigh …" Jack started to say as the Yetis brought out North's impressive sleigh. Jack and Casey's mouth hanged open as Jack finally said, "Ok, one ride, but that's it."

Chuckling to himself, North said, "Everyone loves the sleigh." Settling himself in, he looked over his shoulder to see that Bunnymund was still hesitant about getting in. "Bunny, what are you waiting for?"

Tapping his foot against the sleigh, Bunny worriedly said, "I think my tunnels might be faster, mate, and … ah … safer." He began slinking away as North grabbed his shoulders.

"Ah, get in," North said simply as Bunnymund exclaimed in protest, dropping into the back of the sleigh.

Narain sat a hand on his paw as Bunny's eyes zipped around, scared. "Where are the bloody seatbelts?"

North guffawed as he said, "There are none, that was just expression. Hang on!"

Bunnymund screamed, gripping the edges of the seat as the sleigh rushed forward. A fleet of North's yetis was left in the sleigh's dust, sputtering in an attempt to hold North back but they just backed away as he rushed past them as high speed.

Now, Windsong had never been North's sleigh before, and she knew how Bunnymund felt, but she found it a bit exciting at the same time.

"I hope you like the loop-de-loops," North called out as the sleigh began to slide down faster the icy slopes.

Bunnymund slided down against the sleigh for dear life as he muttered, "I hope you like carrots."

Sandy held up his hands in excitement as the sleigh continued to spin down the slopes.

Giggling, Windsong joined him in praise, but as the sleigh rocked much faster down, Song soon found herself slipping against the tilt. "Whoa!" she cried out as she began to slide down the seat floor.

Catching her hand, Sandy held her steady as she looked back up at him with a smile. With a grin, Sandy helped her back up into the seat and rapped an arm around her waist as they raised their free hands up into the air once again as the sleigh rode out into the snowy sky.

As the snowy breeze touched her cheeks, Windsong suddenly found herself breathing out frost as she laughed up against Sandy's face. But, with her eyes closed, she didn't see that Sandy's eyes were right next to her cheek as he softly but quickly brushed his lips against hers for only but a moment.

As soon as his lips left hers, Windsong's eyes blinked open as a smile crossed across her face as a blush gently illuminated her cheeks. Sandy only smiled back in reply.

Bunny's groan brought Windsong's eyes back over to him as he sighed, "Oh."

Jack and Casey smiled mischievously at each other as Jack's eyes lit up with mischief. "Hey Bunny," he called.

Looking up at him, Bunny listened as Jack leapt up to the side of the sleigh. "Check out this view … WHOA!"

Poor Bunny panicked as he gripped the seat and called out, "North! He … huh …" He looked over the edge worriedly but Jack only grinned up at him as he said, "Aww, you do care."

Bunny was mad. "Oh, rack off, you bloody show pony."

Narain couldn't hide a small giggle as she laid a comforting hand on his paw. However, he just looked up at her gratefully in return.

"Hold on, everyone!" North shouted, whipping the reins.

Bunny was holding onto the seat again as he whimpered, "OH, oh, shoots. I knew I should've taken the tunnels."

Taking a snow globe, North just chuckled as he shook it. "I say … _Tooth Palace_."

Throwing it ahead of them, Windsong and the others soon found themselves riding through a portal and right into a swarming mess of nightmare horses.

"They're taking the tooth fairies," Jack hollered out as he suddenly leapt from the sleigh. Catching one in his hands, he held a tiny little Tooth Fairy in his hand as whispered, "Hey, little _Baby Tooth_ are you ok?"

Meanwhile, cases of the teeth spilled out into the sleigh. Picking one up, Bunnymund said, "They're stealing the teeth."

Sprinkles of dark sand landed on top of them as Sandy handed some in his hands. Handling the sands, he looked up at them with confusion at the familiarity of it.

However, Sandy wasn't the only one who was familiar with sands. Squinting her eyes down at the black sight, Windsong breathed out in worry. "Pitch?"

No one answered her as the rest of the nightmare horses disappeared. Landing in amongst the towers of Tooth Palace, North spotted Tooth fluttering about above them. "Tooth, you alright?"

"Ah, they took my fairies … and the teeth … all of them. Everything is gone. Everything," she cried, floating down to her knees as the Guardians joined her at her side.

A small little peep called out as Tooth gathered little Baby Tooth in her arms. "Oh, goodness, one of you is alright."

"I have to say, this is all really exciting," a dark voice said from out of the shadows. "The Big Four all in one place."

Appearing before them above their heads, he said, "I'm a little starstruck." Looking down at North, he said, "How did you like my little show on the Globe, North. Got you all together."

North angrily stomped his boot in frustration.

"Pitch," Tooth screamed at him. "You've got thirty seconds to return my fairies!"

"Or what," he sardonically said, appearing in another place. "You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?"

North raised a sword to him as he said, "Why are you doing this?"

Pitch furrowed his eyes, pointing a hand to them all. "Maybe, I want what you have – to be believed in." Slinking away into the darkness, he reappeared, again, saying, "Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds."

Bunny harrumphed. "Maybe that's where you belong!"

* * *

After some more vigorous and threatening words from Pitch, he vanished as the Guardians tried to attack him. On the ground, Tooth sadly held an empty tooth case to her eyes as she sighed sadly.

Leaning down next to her, Jack said, "Sorry about the fairies."

"You should've seen them, they put up such a fight."

"Why would Pitch take the teeth?" Casey asked, leaning against her staff.

Windsong bent down to lay a hand on Tooth's shoulders. "It wasn't the teeth he wanted, it was memories inside of them," she replied gently, rubbing a comforting hand against Tooth.

Jack and Casey looked at each other. "Memories? What do you mean?"

Tooth looked up at them all as she said, "That's why we collect the Teeth, for they hold the most precious memories of childhood." Flying up to the mural painted up on the wall, she continued, "My fairies and I watch over them." With her eyes trailing down to where Jack, Casey, and Narain stood, she said, "We had all of them here. Yours, too."

Casey looked just as confused as Jack did. "My memories?" Jack asked.

"From back when you were young, back before whom you are now."

"But, we were no one before we became Casey Aqua and Jack Frost," Casey said with a fixed stare.

Windsong fluttered down closer to where the two stood as Tooth joined her. "Of course you were," Song said softly, seeing that they still didn't quite understand.

Narain joined in, too, as she said, "We were all someone before we were all chosen." Narain looked as if she was struggling with her own train of thought, but she understood where Tooth and Song were coming from.

"You mean, we had a life before …" Casey started to say.

Jack finished for her, "… we had a home and a family?"

Tooth looked at them both. "You really don't remember?"

Jack soon grew excited, as did Casey. "All of this time, the answers were all right here."

"You have to show us," Casey said determinedly.

Tooth sighed. "I can't, Pitch has them."

"Then, we have to get them back," Jack said, lifting his staff.

Before Tooth could say anything, she felt a small prick as she saw some of her feathers fall off. "Oh no." Turning around, she witnessed as the mural was melting in front of her eyes. "The children. We're too late."

"NO," North shouted, brandishing his swords. "NO SUCH THING AS TOO LATE." Twiddling his fingers, he muttered, "wait-wait-wait-wait-wa-a-a-wait." With an idea forming, he exclaimed "Idea" as one of his swords nearly brandished Bunny in the chin. "We will collect the teeth."

"What?" Tooth exclaimed.

"We collect the teeth, children keep believing in you."

"We're talking about millions of kids … across seven continents …"

North waved a hand. "Give me break. Do you know how many toys I deliver in one night?"

"And eggs I hide in one day?" Bunny joined in with a smile.

Tooth grinned as everyone agreed to take part.

* * *

And so, parading across the rooftops of a tiny clustered little town, they were soon planning and exclaiming with excitement.

Flying alongside with Sandy, Windsong listened as she heard Jack and Bunny go at it.

"Hey, I tell you to stay out of my way, but you don't to listen."

"Is that a challenge, cottontail?" jack said excitedly.

"Oh, you don't want to race a rabbit, mate," Bunnymund said, gaining speed.

Narain hollered from on atop his back, "Believe me, you don't."

"A race? This is going to be … EPIC!" North said, popping up from chimney to chimney.

So, it was decided as everyone zoomed off in search for teeth. Windsong and Sandy were soon the only ones left. So, without a word, Sandy smiled up at Song as he summoned his dreamsand cloud. Taking his hand, Song perched down next to them as they began to work.

Collecting up to close to ten teeth without competition, Windsong soon hovered a short distance away as she saw Bunny tempt Jack with a tooth, but for an answer, Song watched Jack as froze him where he stood. Windsong soon found herself close to giggles as she heard a similar call from another house across the street. Turning her head, she chuckled when she saw a very wet but determined Narain jump out of a window holding a small tooth close to her chest.

Back up in the sky, she meant up with Sandy as he hovered down close to a boy's house. Shushing her quietly, he snuck in as shouts from North and Bunnymund reached her ears. Peering down into a window, Song watched as Sandy simply picked up the tooth and absent-mindedly walked out with it while holding it out for North and Bunny to see. "Sandy, Sandy, that's my tooth. Sandy!"

Meanwhile at another point in the sky, Windsong soon got into the act as she lowered Sandy to lift the tooth out of Jack's unsuspecting hands as he purposely tripped up Bunnymund. "No!" he shouted while Sandy just merely waved back at him.

Floating close to another house, Windsong heard Bunnymund light a match as he chortled "Ho-ho-ho." Windsong nearly erupted in laughter and tears as poor North was poofed out of the chimney. She couldn't help herself.

Soon, as the Guardians, Jack, and Casey showed off their treasure trove of teeth proudly, Tooth said gladly, "Wow, you guys collect teeth and leave gifts almost as fast as my fairies. Wait, you guys have been leaving gifts, right?"

Windsong held a quiet hand to her mouth as Sandy began to nod his head, then shook it as each of the Guardians looked to the other with solemn expressions.

Unfortunately, everyone soon had to make a small stop at a clothing store to get change. Laughing quietly to herself, Windsong took off on her own scout in a quieter portion of town.

* * *

Joining the rest of the Guardians as they ventured into Jamie's house, she smiled at Sandy as they climbed in through the window.

However, as Bunnymund and Narain emerged within the room, the rest of the Guardians shushed him as he held up his paws in realization. But as North entered the room, it was all it took as he joyously shouted his victory at the rest of them, but his screams were soon lost as a flashlight beamed in front of his face. "Oh, no."

Jamie gasped. "Santa Claus … the Easter Bunny … Sandman … Windsong … Narain … the Tooth Fairy! I knew you'd come."

"Surprise, we came," Tooth laughed nervously. Turning to the others, she said, "Guys, he's still awake."

"Sandy, knock him out," Bunnymund said as Sandman began to hit his fists. "NO, with the dreamsand, you gummies."

However, Jamie's greyhound suddenly began to growl in front of his face.

"No, Abby. Stop! That's the Easter Bunny. Abby, stop. Get down," Jamie said, trying to draw her back.

"Alright, nobody panic," Bunnymund said gently, so not to alarm the dog.

"Uh, that's a greyhound, do you know what greyhounds do to rabbits?" Jack asked with a grin.

"I bet it's a pretty safe bet that's he's never met a rabbit like me …" Bunnymund started to brag.

Forming a dreamsand ball in his hand, Sandman looked up seriously and a little deterred at Bunny.

Jack, rolling his eyes, thumped his staff against Jamie's alarm clock in irriation as Abby's growls became louder.

"Crikey, AH!" Bunnymund ran off with Abby right on his tail.

North started to shout in the chaos. "Sandy, Sandy!"

Trying to aim, Sandy threw the ball as he was knocked aside in the ruckus.

Windsong watched as the ball bounced all around the room. She ducked at it dashed out both Tooth and Baby Tooth in a moment, little golden teeth floating above their hands. Lifting her head from where she laid crouched out on the floor, Windsong watched as the dreamsand knocked out Bunny, then Narain, and then finally the dog. But the ball kept on flying. Hitting North squarely in the face, Windsong watched him for a moment playing with his dream candy canes before he, too, fell asleep. But, with one last bounce, the ball zoomed straight towards her and there was no way she could've avoided it. So, as the dreamsand made contact with her face, the last thing Windsong remembered before falling to the floor was the sweet song of birdsong as she collapsed on her side.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Not bad for a latter chapter. I knew the story was missing a part, and this is it until I write my next chapter.**

**As said, I own nothing with Rotg, but Windsong. :)**


	14. Chapter 14 - Grief and Confrontation

**This scene is where Pitch is attacking Sandy, and soon when Sandy is supposedly destroyed, he sees Song as a threat as well because of her powers over her moondust and dreams. This is an added view on Song's POV during the confrontation of Pitch during Sandy's seemingly demise, and this scene is seen directly in writergirl142's latest chapter of "RotG Water Guardian Debuts."**

**Please enjoy. How did I do?**

* * *

Windsong – The Attack of Fear

"Hyah, hyah!" North shouted as his magical sleigh rode in high among the clouds. Sitting on the right of the sleigh, Bunnymund readied his boomerangs as Tooth rode next to Windsong and Narain.

Watching the battle that was taking place, Windsong immediately pulled her righteous bow and arrow and flew out into action. Shooting moondust infused bows at random approaching nightmares at emerging night mares, she flew high into the tense air upon her magical wings. Laying aside her bow aside, she summoned her star shards that illuminated off of her belt as she spun up into the wind. Disappearing from view, the night mares gathered together into a tight and confused cluster as Windsong reappeared and sent her star shard darts flying. With her shards flying through them as if they nothing, she watched as they faded out into pleasant dreamsand.

Pitch was both amused and impressed as he watched this fairy destroy his night mares. _Hmm, pathetic. An archer? Couldn't have they found some better sport? I must say that she's lovely, but beauty has little room in battle, _he thought to himself, gesturing a hand to a ready team of night mares towards her.

Thinking fast, Windsong brought her pipes up to her lips and began to play as the night mares stopped to listen. Knowing that this wouldn't stop them for long, Windsong once again readied her star shards.

"We need to help Sandy!" Jack shouted back to the other guardians.

Pitch was carving a nightmare sand arrow as he was distracted by Windsong illustrious song. "So, this is the famous Windsong. I have to say I remember someone like her, but if she thinks that she can beat me, she's got another thing coming, same as all the other guardians." Turning his gaze to Sandy as he watched his night mares circle him, Pitch rose higher into the air on a shadowy platform as he placed the arrow into a makeshift cruel black bow.

"Sandy, I'm coming," Windsong called out to him as she flew alongside Jack.

Hearing her, Sandy looked up from his attack long enough to flash a smile before he lassoed another nightmare with his dreamsand slashes.

With one eye, Pitch looked from Windsong to Sandman and noticed the strong bond they had. Grinning, he laughed. "This is way too easy," he said, releasing the arrow.

The arrow whizzed through the air like a shiver of death on its way to Sandy's back. Jack watched in terror as it exploded behind Sandy's back, infusing him with Pitch's darkening nightmare sands. "NO!" he shouted, flying straight up with absolute fury.

"Sandy!" Windsong cried, diving down for him.

"Don't fight the fear, little man," Pitch laughed as he said, "I'd say sweet dreams, little man, only there are none left."

As Sandy's felt the darkness dissipate his sands, he looked up wearily to see Windsong flutter over him. Touching his sandy hair, Windsong cried a few tears that touched his disappearing eyes as she hummed, "_Believe in love." _Unable to move, Sandy smiled and shed a single tear for her down his cheek before he completely faded away. His beloved Windsong, his precious student, was all that was left of his precious existence.

A dull and invigorant tug is felt on Windsong's heart as she stares up at the triumphant Pitch, who is laughing and grinning monstrously down at his achievement.

Staying not a word, Windsong pulls out a single arrow and infuses it with her precious moondust before she flies up to Pitch's tower.

"Windsong, wait!" North shouted, knowing the true power of Windsong's own sands.

As Windsong readied her aim, Pitch pretends not to notice her as he witnesses her from out of the corner of his eye. "You've got to be kidding me. This is not your battle, my dear," he murmured, watching her shoot her simple arrow.

Not even making an effort to duck, Pitch manages to catch it in one hand. Foolishly, he brings it up to his arms to study it as he says, "Seriously, is that all you've got? Really, dear, I would expect more than that from you …" His words were cut short as the arrow exploded in his hands, causing her moondust to fall all over him. Falling back on his precipice, Pitch grips his chest as the moondust mingles within him. "What is this? What's happening?"

As Pitch waits out the faint intrusion of the moondust, he studies Windsong as she wavers near the last of Sandy's sands as they whisked away by the breeze. "A fairy with this type of power, how is it even possible? Unless …" He studied the back of her wings as they glistened in the light of the twilight sky. "Of course! Moondust, the purest essence of dreams everywhere, the source that evidently gave Sandman his dreamsands eons ago and the very dust that the Man in the Moon keeps sacred."

Noticing the way that Pitch was looking at her, North rode near enough for Narain to call out, "Windsong, watch out!"

As Pitch readies a final arrow, he is suddenly thrown back by the force of Jack and Casey ice and water burst attack that ultimately reveals a part of themselves that they didn't know they could do and left them drained of energy. Overcome by it himself, Jack starts to fall out of the sky as Tooth swoops in to save him in time, while Windsong catches Casey. The impact on Pitch's behalf leaves him crashed in the middle of a parked car.

"Haha, finally some guardians who know how to have fun!" Pitch exclaimed with a cackle.

* * *

"Jack, you alright?" North asked as Tooth placed him in the sled.

"Jack, how did you even do that?" Tooth asked in awe and concern.

"Yeah, Case, where did that come from?" Narain asked her friend, watching as Windsong braced her head against the sleigh.

"I … I have no idea," Jack sighs, exhausted. Casey tiredly shook her head as she murmured, "Me either."

Windsong hovered next to Tooth as she tied her bow and arrow to her belt. "What about Sandy? He's gone!" She cried out, sadly.

Windsong's tears soon started to flow as Casey hugged her.

North sat a caring hand on her shoulder. "We all miss him, Song, but we must continue to fight off Pitch. It's what Sandy would have wanted. We're going back to the Pole to have a special memorial for him."

Casey Aqua hugged Windsong tight before she went to check on Jack. "Hey, you'll be alright." She told him.

"So, do you want to come back with us, then? We need you," North said genuinely. "Especially now."

Windsong turned her head away in tears. Her wings started to droop as she raised her pipes to her lips. "I'm sorry, North, I can't go back right now. I need time to grieve."

North nodded in agreement. "Okay, but don't be too long. No idea on where he may strike next."

As the wind picked around her, her voice came out saying, "I understand. It's just … Sandy was more than my mentor and teacher … he was my friend … and I loved him." Her voice shushed to a whisper as the wind carried her back to the Silent Glade.

Watching the wind carry her away, Tooth asked, "Should we go after her?"

North checked his watch. "If she's not back by morning, I'll send someone for her."

* * *

Somewhere deep in the Silent Woods, Windsong collapsed against the spring of her magic fountain as her tears gathered in the well. Her precious moondust sack fell limp at her side as her silver starlit wings started to droop.

Her friends, the Lyrical Sprites, came out of their bloom houses and encircled her with a sheltered embrace as their tiny wings fluttered in the breeze. Hoping to cheer her up, they started to sing a forest medley that always made her smile.

_La-la-la-la-la. Ooh-ohh-ahh-ahh-ooh._

Riding a nightmare horse into the clearing, Pitch heard the song and followed it to the entrance of the Silent Glade. There, beneath her beloved fountain, Pitch finally spotted Windsong. "There she is. Such a lovely sanctuary for such a lovely lady."

Striding into the entrance, a lot of the tiny sprites stopped singing as they noticed a shadowy creature linger a few feet from Windsong. Sensing the evil in his sands and hearing his deep and malevolent chuckle, they each flew at him, hoping to chase him out. However, he only swished them away with his sands, pinning them against the wall.

A tiny sprite called Whisper was the only other body next to Windsong as she ducked beneath Windsong's hands.

Hearing someone clear their throat, Windsong looked over her shoulder to see Pitch hold out a hand to her. In his honeyed tongue, he asked, "Are you alright, my dear?"

"What are you doing here?" Windsong asked with one last tear flowing down her face.

Placing a hand on her cheek to wipe it away, Pitch chuckled as she batted his hand away from her.

"Don't you dare touch me," Windsong cried, turning to her fountain once more. "I have nothing you desire."

"But, my dear, Windsong, you do," Pitch replied, making a small arrow of nightmare sand appear behind his back.

"Like what?" she asked nobody but her reflection. "I can't do anything right. I couldn't even protect Sandy."

Grinning for a moment in this sense of her weakness, he perched down beside her. "You're right," he said quietly. "How could you singularly protect him from anyone when you can do nothing but throw a simple bow and arrow and throw simple darts?"

Windsong shot her head straight up at him. "You're trying to restate my own self-doubts against me, and that's not going to work. I would definitely watch what you say around me, Pitch, because you aren't going to like it."

Pitch shrugged squarely. "I was only trying to help you look over yourself."

"Believe me, I've done that enough."

Touching her snowy hair, he replied, "Truly there must be something worth your own skill, isn't there?"

Holding her pipes in her hands, Windsong said, "Well, I can play music."

"And, you have those glorious wings. Any chances are they infused with moondust?"

Leaning back away from Pitch, she asked, "Who wants to know? Manny … he trusted me … You!" She screamed, jumping to her feet. "What ARE you doing here? Who did you come for?"

Standing, he replied, "YOU, my dear. You have something that could interfere with my plans, and I must relinquish it." Having said his business, he pulled a tiny nightmare arrow out for her to see.

"You monster," she said, reaching for her righteous bow and arrow. But before she could even fire an arrow, Pitch destroyed it with a blast from his nightmare sand. The impact threw her backwards on her side as he came forward.

Seizing her arm, he turned her around where he could a full view of her crescent wings. "NO! Don't!" Windsong pleaded as he pinned the arrow against her silver wings. Holding her down, he watched as the arrow exploded nightmare sand into her precious wings. The explosion caused her wings to wither and left her unconscious with the blow. Falling beneath his feet, she laid hutched over as her wings totally disappeared, leaving only her cherished windpipes enveloped in her hands. Leaving her powerless, Pitch mused, "Oh, such loveliness to be held to light up the day and it evidently crashes down into the shadow of darkness."

Fading back into the shadows, leaving Silent Glade forever, he left her there as his sands lingered around the darkened fears of her mind.

* * *

Windsong soon found herself hovering on the edge of consciousness as a dream started to take form. There a mirror stood before her to illuminate what had happened to her. Looking upon her reflection, her snow white hair fell limp about her face and seemed to glisten with her tears. Her beautiful violet gown was now rags and tattered pieces hung loose down about her feet. Collapsing to her knees, she started to cry as darkness started to cloud her senses and hopes. However, in the midst of the darkness, a faint melody made its way to her ears as she looked beyond the mirror to see her beautiful magic fountain. Standing to her weary feet, she walked over to see the crystal clear water flow from its enchanted streams. Above the fountain was the moon, who saw everything that happened.

"Oh, Manny. How could I have done this? You trusted me with a specific purpose, and what did I do? I let you down," she cried, looking to where her wings used to be.

A moonbeam made its down from the air to touch her as a nightmare came out of nowhere to thrash it away.

With no way to protect herself, she covered her eyes away from the darkness as a group of them surrounded her. However, a sudden blast of moonlight made them fade away into pleasant dreamsand.

"Sandy," Windsong whispered as a shiver of dreamsand touched her cheek. "Oh, how I miss you."

As the dreamsand quivered against her cheek, Windsong lowered her head as her long white hair fell beneath her face, a tear rippling down to caress her cheek as the last words she had said to Sandy streamed through her head. _"Believe in love ..."_

Raising her eyes to meet her reflection, her whole essence tingled as she murmured, "That's it. That's my center."

A gentle melody reached her heart as a memory of the first night when she was a guardian reached her mind. Sandy was there, and he had taught her many things about herself. He had helped her become who she was today, and it was Sandy who had given her the special windpipes and the precious moondust sack. Sandy was her friend and constant companion whenever she needed him to be there.

Peering up at the sky, she saw who had truly made her. The Man in the Moon shone brightly throughout the whole scene, and she knew that he would never allow any of his children fall in vain.

"You made me, and you keep me. I believe that everything that he did was honorable, but it was you who knew who I truly was. You knew where I came from, and you knew my family. You knew what I would bring." Looking down at her pipes, she held them to her heart as she said, "Allow me to be Windsong. Let me keep the love of music and the outstretches of belief alive. My friends out there need me."

With that, she closed her eyes and held her heart open as the moon shines down over with a smile.

* * *

"Windsong? Wake up!" a voice said as a hand shook her shoulder. "What's happened?"

Windsong opened her eyes to see Narain and Tooth Fairy standing over her. Whisper was perched on her right shoulder as she sat up in a blue bed. A cool wind touched her face as her snowy hair blew about her. "Where am I?"

"At the North Pole," Tooth Fairy replied, "North sent us to find you when we saw Pitch attacking the Silent Glade."

"How long have I been out?" Windsong sighed, getting to her feet.

"All night. Toothiana and I found you lying unconscious in the glade, and you were covered in Pitch's black sands. Tooth and I brought you here when we saw the damage to your wings, and North was pretty worried about you when we brought you in," Narain said.

Sitting up, Windsong saw the still tattered dress she was wearing and noticed that her wings were still gone. Then, she had a thought. "Wait, where is my windpipes?"

"Here they are," Tooth said, giving them to her.

Holding them to her lips, Windsong called the wind as it whipped around her. Hidden in the shelter of her Gail, she closed her eyes as she spread her arms out wide. Thread from her tattered gown started to mend itself as she felt herself lifted with the wind at her back. Miraculously, gleams of iridescent light began to form on her back as her crescent wings took their true form. Landing on her feet in front of the duo, she stood in a new stylish violet and lavender gown and freshly newly formed silver wings.

"Your wings!" Tooth exclaimed as she took Windsong's hands. "But how?"

"A long time ago, Sandy and Manny once told me that if anything happened to me or my wings, all I had to do was believe in the heart that made me and listen to the love of the heart that cherished me."

"So, if you can get your powers back, then this means that …" Narain started to say.

"…Sandy might come back to all to us if we believe."

"Do you think it's possible?" Tooth said as she timidly fluttered her wings.

Sitting down back down on the bed, Song held a hand up to her head as she said, "Maybe ... I just don't know for sure."

* * *

**Jack and Casey will be confronted to, but that's gonna be mention by my friend in her story. So, no spoilers from me. **


	15. Chapter 15 - Comfort and Trouble

**Please enjoy. I may be going ahead a bit of what's being planned for the Guardians in writergirl142's "Water Guardian Debuts," but I guess I just went according to the movie and supplied a scene of what happened after Song was attacked by Pitch.**

**Another scene with Song's POV during Casey's fever. Part of this scene illustrates from writergirl142's latest chapter.**

* * *

Windsong – Comforting Jack

Sighing, Windsong sat back down on her bed as she clipped her windpipes back to belt. Rubbing her head, she said, "I guess I'm still a little weak from my encounter with Pitch."

Narain sat down next to her and rapped an arm around her shoulder. "What happened?"

"He caught me off caught, for one thing, and I didn't realize what he was there for until it was too late." Lowering her head to her hands, she murmured, "Sandy would've known what he was up to, but I didn't heed why he came to do what he had done until I saw the arrow."

Tilting her chin up, Narain made her look at her as she said, "Song, you aren't Sandy."

"I know, I'm different," she said, tossing a bit of her moondust into the air, where the dust sanded an image of sandy temporary before it evaporated back on top of her.

Narain didn't get anything else as Casey came into the door. She, too, had been crying. "Song?"

Looking up, Windsong got to her feet while leaning on Narain's hand for support. "Casey?"

Rushing to her friend, Casey clutched her around her middle as she said, "I heard what happened. Are you alright?"

"I am now," Windsong assured her, grinning softly. "Where is everyone else?"

Pulling her eyes away, she said, "They're all out at Sandy's memorial, in the Globe Room."

Windsong was silent as Narain said, "Sandy's death … ," hesitating when she saw a tear in Windsong's twilight eyes, "… his memory … has affected us all, but we have to keep fighting."

Tooth sat a hand on Windsong's shoulder as she said, "Narain's right, Song."

"I know, and I'm sorry if it made me vulnerable to Pitch. I know that he could have worst to me." Song lifted her head with fresh fallen tears, but she wiped them away as she said, "How is everyone else?"

Tooth smiled. "We're fine, but everyone's been worried about you, too. Come on."

So, exiting the warm garden room, Tooth, Narain, Casey, and Windsong walked back into the Globe Room where Windsong immediately saw North and Bunnymund off to the side, silently crying.

"Wait, where's Jack?" Windsong asked as Casey pointed him out by the window.

"Oh dear," Windsong murmured, turning her gaze over to the _jingling_ of the elves tiny bell hats. In the circle, Windsong watched as Tooth placed a candle down on Sandy's platform tile, where an image of him was present with his sands. She sighed at the sight of Tooth joining hands with North and Bunnymund.

Looking down into Casey's eyes, Song murmured, "I don't know if I can bear it."

"Didn't you just say that one thing about Sandy coming back if we have faith that it does?" Narain asked her, taking one of her hands in hers.

Casey's eyes twinkled in thought when she heard Narain mention the word _faith_, but she listened as Song replied, "Well, yes, I did say that."

"Then, don't give up believing."

Windsong nodded her head, turning back to the memorial scene. "I'll try. It's just so hard seeing this."

So, the three spirits joined in the circle as the last moments of memorial erected in all their hearts.

* * *

After a time, Windsong and Casey both watched as North went over to a saddened Jack, who frosted the window to crystallize an image of Sandy.

Walking over to Jack, North asked him, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but I just wish I could've done something," Jack said, mad at himself.

"Done something? Jack, you and Casey, stood up to Pitch. You saved us."

"But Sandy would have …" Jack murmured back, desperately.

"… been proud of what you did."

"North is right, you know," Windsong said, joining North and Jack. "He would have been proud."

"Song," Jack said, getting to his feet. "Are you alright?"

Windsong nodded, wiping her snow white hair out of her face. "Jack, you don't need to carry this on your shoulders alone, you know."

Jack lowered his head against his staff as he muttered, "Yeah."

Seeing that Jack was still upset, Windsong looked over at Casey over her shoulder and urged her to come over to the saddened winter spirit, too.

Instead of just coming over, Casey practically flew over and rapped her arms around him, too, gently brushing a hand through the edges of his wintry hair.

* * *

As North walked back over to have a word with Bunny and Tooth, Windsong, Casey, Narain and Jack were making their way over to join the group.

_Ooh_, Casey immediately moaned as she sat a hand to her forehead. "_Something's wrong_."

"What did you say, Casey?" Jack said, turning his head over to her, but he suddenly leaned over to catch her in his arms as she fainted.

"What just happened?" North shouted, running over with Bunnymund and Tooth.

"It's Casey, she just fainted," Narain informed them as Jack sat a hand to Casey's forehead.

"She's really burning up," Jack said with a worried edge to his voice. "As long as I've known Casey, I know that this has never happened."

"How would you know exactly? You haven't seen her since 1820," Bunnymund said, eyeing Casey with concern.

"Bunny, not now. Casey is more important. Besides, Windsong and I can vouch in for Jack, for we kept in constant contact with Casey during his absence."

A sad grimace crossed Jack's face as his eyes ventured up to Narain. "Do you know what's wrong?"

Placing a hand up next to Casey's paling face, Narain said, "It might have something to do with Casey's Pond. We have to go check it out."

"Right, everybody to the sleigh," North hurried off with Bunnymund at his side.

"I think the tunnels might be faster, mate," Bunnymund said nervously as they disappeared into the elevator.

Tooth readied nearby as Narain said, "I'll go with the others, but will you and Jack stay with Casey?"

Windsong looked at Jack's concerned eyes as she said, "Gladly. We'll stay with her, now go."

Narain rushed off to join the Guardians, but Windsong suddenly had a thought.

"Narain, wait," Song called out determinedly. As Narain turned around, Song added, "Be careful."

As Jack and Windsong rushed her off to her own private room, Jack flew down to Casey's bed as he sat his hand on her forehead to check her forehead. "She's still burning up."

Windsong sat in a chair next to Casey's bed.

"We need to see if we can cool her down," Jack said, taking one of Casey's hands.

"Jack, you can cool her down," Song said gently. "Just place your hand on her brow."

Jack looked straight up at her. "Windsong, I can't directly do that. It'll freeze her solid."

"Not if you had a warm compress to help you. Here," Song said as she summoned a warm breeze from her Gail. Swirling a breeze around a moistened towel, Song handed it to Jack.

Freezing it bit in his grasp, Jack gently laid it against Casey's forehead.

For a while, Casey laid silent in bed as Song and Jack took turns checking her fever and temperature. After a while, her fever started to go down.

"Casey?" Jack asked, leaning up close to her as Casey's eyes blinked open. "Are you alright?"

"How do you feel?" Windsong asked as she removed the cold compress.

"A little better to be honest. It felt almost as if I'd been poisoned," Casey sighed, laying back against her pillow.

"Can you take a little water?" Windsong asked as she passed Jack a cup.

Casey nodded as Jack slowly tipped the cup near her lips.

"You look better, too, you know. You're not as pale as you were."

Jack smiled up at her as he lifted the cup. "She took all the water."

Casey sat up. "Water," she exclaimed. "My pond. It's been poisoned."

"That's not the only thing that happened," Narain's voice said as everybody came into the room. "Both of our homes were either destroyed or polluted."

"But your forest …"

"Are you alright, Narain?" Windsong asked immediately.

Narain smiled. "I am now, thanks to Bunny." Pulling her into his arms, Narain leaned up close to his chest.

"I think it's time we took the fight to Pitch. He won't get away with this," Casey said, determinedly.

"I agree," Windsong said.

* * *

Time passed, and the World Globe's lights were still going out, one after one.

"What's going on? Why are they still going out?" Casey asked as she watched six more lights go out.

Jack flew up to gaze at it as he murmured, "It's fear. He's stepped up the pace."

While the Guardians continued to stare nervously at the Globe, Bunnymund whistled and rushed to the center of the room with Narain at his side. "Now, hold on, everybody. We can still turn this around."

"How Bunny?" Windsong asked as Jack and Casey looked curiously back at each other in curiosity.

"Easter is tomorrow. Who's with me?"

Narain immediately stepped forward. "I am."

Soon, they were all riding down to the center of Santa's workshop via North's elevator. On the way down, even North had to say, "Ah, now is one time that I should say that Easter is more important than Christmas."

His eyes lighting up, Bunnymund looked at everyone as he said, "Hey, everyone hear that?"

On the ground, North was ready to take the charge, as always, as he said, "Alright, everyone, to the sleigh."

Bunnymund shook his head as he stood in front of North. "UH no, North. My Warren, my rules. Buckle Up!" Bunny said, tapping his foot on the ground.

Immediately a huge hole opened beneath everyone's feet. Muttering something in Russian, North, along with everyone else, were soon traveling through the tunnel as they landed in the center grounds of the Warren.

"Ha, buckle up! Is very funny," North said, sitting up.

"Welcome to the Warren," Bunny said with a grin. Then, suddenly his ears went up and his nose sniffed the air. "Something's up."

Gathering out their weapons, everyone hollered out and advanced until a small little girl with green eyes and blonde hair came out in front of them carrying three of Bunny's unpainted Easter Eggs. Smiling with fake surprised grins, everybody either folded or sheaved their weapons away.

The little girl was called Sophie, Jamie's little sister. Soon, she was giggling as she began to chase the little eggs running about her feet.

"Sophie?" Jack asked with a surprised and small grin.

"What is she doing here?" Bunnymund asked with an exasperated glance towards North's direction.

Laughing sheepishly, North was padding his coat pocket and muttered, "Snow Globe."

"AHH, someone do something," Bunny said with exasperation.

Jack held up his hands as he walked over next to Casey. "Ah, don't look at us, we're invisible, remember?"

"Not worry, Bunny, I think she may be a fairy fan," Tooth smiled while she posed in the air in front of Sophie.

"AHH, pretty," Sophie said, fascinated.

Holding out some teeth, Tooth said, "Aw, look at all the pretty teeth, with little blood and gum on them."

Sophie's eyes widened as she screamed, running away.

"Come on, don't tell me you guys never spend any time with children," Jack mused, sitting on a hollow stump.

Underneath Jack, Sophie peeked in a hole and shouted, "PEEK-A-BOO!"

Gazing after Sophie, North said, "We are too busy _protecting _children … we don't have time _for _children."

Gently clearing her throat, Windsong said, "I have to agree with Jack on this one, North." Pulling out her pipes, Song whistled a little merry tune that made Sophie look up at them. Giggling, Sophie began to spin around on her toes as she swirled back over to where Jack inadwartly stood.

Jack made a snowflake fly around his hand as he said, "If one little kid can ruin Easter, then you're in worst shape than I thought."

"Whee," Sophie said, chasing after the snowflake.

Landing on Bunny, his eyes shimmered blue, as a small chuckle escaped from him.


	16. Chapter 16 - Attack on Easter

**This is a scene where Pitch's Night Mares are seen attacking the Easter Preparations. This scene is only interpretioned in the movie, but as a mirror view to writergirl142's "Water Guardian Debuts" next chapter, I created an example scene of what could've happened.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Windsong – Losing Easter

Bunnymund and Jack were sitting together on a hill, watching as the little painted eggs, now ready for Easter, assembled at the foot entrances of the tunnels. Meanwhile, Sophie, Jamie's little sister who had innocently found her way into Bunny's Warren via snow globe, was cuddled up in Bunnymund's lap as she sleepily closed in her eyes.

"Not bad," Jack said, watching the sight taking fold in front of his eyes. Casey was perched by his side, leaning against her staff as she smiled up at Jack.

Bunnymund smiled at the both of them. "Not bad, yourself."

Jack and Casey looked up at him as Jack said, "Hey, sorry about the kangaroo thing."

"It's the accent, isn't it?"

"Maybe, a little," Casey chuckled, smiling down at Sophie.

"Ha, look at the little angle-biter, all tuckered out," Bunny said, lifting her up into his arms.

Tooth flew up to Bunny's side as she said, "Aw, I love her, but I think it's time we take her home."

"How about Casey and I take her home?" Jack asked, coming over.

"Jack, Casey, no! Pitch is still …" Tooth started to say.

"No match for this," Jack said as he and Casey pointed up their staffs.

"Which is why we need you here, with us," Bunny said.

"Relax, we'll be as quick as a bunny," Jack said, twiddling his fingers in front of him in a gesture.

"Are you two sure you can handle this?" Windsong asked, glancing at Casey in concern.

"Yeah, sure we can. Plus, we're only going to Jamie's house."

Leaning down in front of Casey, Windsong asked, "Are you sure you're up to it?"

Casey closed her eyes gently as she rubbed her head. "I'm alright, Song. I'll be ok, honest."

"I'm just concerned, that's all. At least take Whisper with you."

For an answer, Whisper flew up into Windsong's hand and looked up at Casey in question.

"Ah, Song, I couldn't."

"Please, for my comfort, take her with you."

"Song, that won't be necessary, Baby Tooth is coming with us," Jack said, flying up away teasingly from Baby Tooth, who only flew after him harder and faster. "She insists."

Casey hesitantly asked, "Are you absolutely sure of this, Song?"

Song nodded. "I'd feel a lot better if she were with you. I'll be ok."

"Okay," Casey said as Whisper settled herself on her shoulder, in folds of her blue cerulean blue hoodie. "I'll make sure she stays safe, as I'm sure Baby Tooth will with Jack."

"Be careful," Song said as Jack took Sophie into his arms and began to fly out of the Warren.

"We will," Casey said, joining him.

* * *

Bunnymund was getting ready to lead the eggs out of the tunnels, but something ominous in the air began to pulsate the air as the air around the tunnels grew dark.

"What's happening?" Windsong asked, holding her new righteous bow and arrows. Because of what happened with Pitch, Windsong now covered her wings underneath a violet lavender cape, in order to conceal them from his sights. But, the question is, how long would this be willing to catch on?

"Something ominous for sure," North said, his swords drawn.

Tooth's wings vibrated furiously as she helped Bunnymund herd the eggs into the tunnels. "Come on, this way, into the tunnels."

Roaming close onto the tunnels, sudden sounds of crashes and shatters echoed from the very insides of the tunnels.

"Pitch, he's attacking the tunnels," Bunnymund shouted angrily, grabbing his boomerangs and running into the darkened tunnels. He was soon followed by North, Narain, then Toothiana, and finally Windsong.

Enveloped in the darkness, Windsong lifted one of her star shards to light up the tunnels. Illuminated by her star shard's glow, shadows streaked past them alongside the walls as the Guardians continued to advance.

Deep within the tunnel, they found a swarm of Night Mares waiting for them. Snorting black sand from their flaring nostrils, they neighed menacingly at the Guardians that stood before them.

"AAHHHHHH," Bunnymund shouted the battle cry as he unleashed his boomerangs at the nearest fence of nightmares. Whipping right past them, his boomerangs tore through them as a wave of blackened sand erupted at his feet.

North thrashed the oncoming nightmares with his two swords, but his attempts proved to quite futile as they clustered together into one stampede. Galloping past him, they pushed him aside against the wall as Narain and Windsong came forward with their individual weapons.

Stampeding past them all, the nightmares neighed _Aahhh-ahhhh-aaa _as they vanished back into the shadows. As the Guardians rushed out of the tunnels, they heard Pitch's shadow chuckling darkly before it, too, disappeared.

"Pitch, he planned this. He knew," Tooth whispered, gazing back into the way they came.

"NO, no-no-no-no-no," Bunnymund muttered, entering the tunnel, again.

Everywhere in the tunnels, painted eggs laid shattered beneath their feet, destroyed.

Narain gasped at the sight. Laying a hand on Bunnymund's shoulder, she said, "I'm sorry."

Bunnymund took quick breathes as he picked up an undamaged basket and gathered a few of the surviving eggs. Quickly painting the eggs, he muttered, "These will just have to do."

"Bunny, it's alright. We'll fix this," Narain said, trying to reach him.

"It's Easter, they'll be out looking for them now," he said as he rushed off.

Turning to the other Guardians, Narain said, "We better follow him."

* * *

Bunnymund settled down among the bushes as a small group of kids looked high and low for any Easter Eggs. His eyes pinched with hidden tears and distress as he saw kids come out with empty baskets.

"Come on, there are no eggs here," one of the kids said.

"He didn't come this year, is all," said another.

"No, I did come," Bunny said with desperate hope as he took an egg out of his basket. "I know these aren't my best looking googies, but these will do in a pitch."

"I can't believe it," said a little girl with glasses. "There's no such thing as the Easter Bunny."

"No, there is, I'm right here in front of you, mate," Bunny said, trying to get the kids to see him. But, however his efforts, the only result caused one of the kids to completely phase through him as they left with abandoned hope. Gasping, Bunny dropped his basket as he stared after their disappearing shadows.

Jack and Casey soon made an appearance, but their faces were marked with fear and confusion as they were mysteriously shoved out into the Easter scene by a closed door.

"Jack, Casey, where have you been?" North asked immediately, seeing them.

Seeing the Tooth cases in their hands, Tooth asked, "Where … where did you get those?"

Gasping, Tooth also asked, "Where's Baby Tooth?"

Windsong soon joined her. "And, where's Whisper?"

Jack and Casey held out their hands. "Just … let us explain," Jack said gently.

North sadly furrowed his eyebrows. "You were with Pitch?"

"Guys, we …."

"What happened here?" Casey said, tears prickling at the edges of her eyes at the scene.

Bunny just exploded when he saw them. With tears prickling in his eyes, he shouted, "We should have never trusted you!" Backing away, Bunny continued, "Easter is all about hope, and now … it's gone."

Jack and Casey shrank back as they saw the saddened Guardians turn away from them one by one.

Windsong and Narain were the only two left as they silently watched Jack and Casey fly away.

"Guys, wait," Narain called out to them, but they were too far away to hear.

As Bunnymund casted a silent glance at them, Windsong whispered, "It's not their fault, Bunny. Pitch fooled us all."

* * *

**How is this chapter? It's small, but it has meaning.**


	17. Chapter 17 - Taking a Stand

Windsong – Taking a Stand

Windsong stood to one side of the meadow as the Guardians, one by one, fell to their feet in lost hopes and failure.

Bunnymund was furious that Jack and Casey had disappeared during the destruction of Easter, and he didn't say a word as he solitary leaned across a tree, tears streaming down past his closed gentle eyes. Narain was seen nestled by his side, leaning into his shoulder in comfort, as she, too, started to cry.

Song's eyes traveled over to North's tired expression as he just stomped heavily to one of the tunnels to sit down. Pulling out his snow globe, he whispered "_I say 'North Pole.' Show me the Globe."_ In the reflection of his portal, he saw several more lights flicker out, one after the other.

The loss of Easter was affecting all of the Guardians progressively, not just Bunny as a whole.

Tooth was barely flapping her wings as she staggered over to where Windsong stood pondering.

"It's all gone. The children, we're losing them. They've stopped believing," Tooth spoke softly, seeing that Windsong had closed her eyes in thought.

"We've failed," Tooth said, landing to her feet. Her head bowed in defeat.

Suddenly, Windsong lifted up her head in defiance. "NO!" Her outburst soon every dejected head turned up to her in surprise and shock.

Facing her friends, she turned her head to stare into each of their eyes as she said, "We have not failed, and we never will, not as long as …"

Turning her head to a speechless Narain, she continued, "… not as long as there is a single light burning bright. We will continue to fight."

Bunnymund stared at her with a contemplated frown. "Song, do you not see all this ruin? Easter is gone, and so is the hope that goes along with it." He lowered his head in shame.

"Is yours, Bunny?"

"What?" Lifting his head, he was unaware that his ears started to shrink a tiny bit.

"Do you believe in yourself?"

"Why, of course I do, but …"

Windsong turned to North as his eyes crinkled up in a stubborn frown. "North, what about you? Will you continue to fight?"

North, the main voice of reason and confidence of all the Guardians, remained silent.

Windsong sat a hand on his shoulder. "I know giving up now may seem easy, but it doesn't make it futile. That is exactly what Pitch wants us to do – to give up."

Looking over into Bunnymund's eyes, she said, "Bunny, I know it's hard seeing all this destruction, but you know as well as I that Jack and Casey are not to blame. Pitch knew exactly what he was doing, and I for one am not going to stand here while two of our dearest friends are out there on their own while Pitch is out there with his hands on Baby Tooth and my little Whisper. I am going to find them, and I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

So, whipping aside her lavender cape, Windsong shot off into the air with newfound determination as she whooshed out of the Warren.

Narain and the others watched as she whisked out of sight, but tiny smiles of hope were abloom on their depressing faces as the loss of Easter continued to take effect on them.

* * *

Flying high into the air, Windsong surfed the air currents on her crescent wings as her eyes scanned every inch of land and sea in her sight as she soared along on her Silent Gail. Tilting her head, she listened for any sight or sound of Pitch's ominous laughter.

Sensing nothing, Windsong paused to rest on a fluffy cloud that overlooked the sea. Riding it for a while, she reached down a hand to skirt along the waves as she cupped a handful up to her eyes.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing?" asked a rather lovely and petite voice behind her as Song looked over her shoulder. Floating there, suspended by feathered wings, was a girl with blustery buttercup curls.

Windsong was silent as the little girl fluttered ever closer to her.

"Why are you holding the water in your hands?" She asked in her sweet voice.

Finally finding herself able to speak, Song replied, "Well, I'm trying to locate somebody, but I'm having trouble sensing where they might be. I can't seem to hear a thing."

Feeling the noisy swoosh of wind against her face, the girl's brown eyes seemed to sparkle as she simply waved a hand to quiet the wind. "That better?" She asked calmly.

Taking a deep breath, Windsong tried to listen, again, but this time, she didn't just hear distress, she felt it as Pitch roamed further away. Gasping in fright, Windsong murmured, "_Whisper_."

The little girl's eyes opened wide. "Huh?"

Turning to the girl, Windsong said, "Oh, not you, dear, I'm looking for a dear friend of mine and a small little sprite named Whisper. Did you happen to see which way a dark figure went?"

Looking down in thought, the girl said, "Well, I did see a dark shadow carrying a small little creature. But, I hid from him soon after I saw him. I didn't like him." She pointed a hand to the northeast. "He went that way."

Windsong, at the same moment, felt a familiar cry pull her in that direction as her wings lifted her into the air. Smiling at the little girl, she said, "Thank you for your help, dear. Now, I must hurry."

"Yes, you must," the little girl said, placing a tender kiss on Song's cheek.

Song smiled at the gesture, unaware of who the girl actually was. "Be safe," she said, quickly flying off in the other direction.

As Song flew faster and out of earshot, the little girl smiled sadly as she murmured, "You too, Mom."

* * *

Arriving at the shores of a small and isolated desert island, Windsong paused by an abandoned tree as she rapped herself silently in her Silent Gail as she made her herself invisible to sight.

Turning to her right, she finally spotted Pitch with Casey.

Leaning in closer, she listened to what Pitch was saying.

"You want to be alone, done, but first," he said, clutching a struggling Whisper in one of his hands.

"_Whisper_," Windsong whispered quietly, her anger rising with every minute.

Casey pointed her staff at Pitch as he shouted at her, "The staff, Casey! You have a bad habit of interfering. Now, hand it over and I'll let her go."

_No, Casey, don't do it_, Windsong screamed in her wind, but her words played on the invisible wall of her Gail and didn't breach them as she terribly watched Casey hand over her staff.

"Now, let her go," Casey said, holding out her hand.

Pitch sardonically shook his head. "Uh-uh. You said you wanted to be left alone, so BE ALONE!"

Windsong watched as Whisper bite into his hand as he threw her aside in pain and anger. With gritted teeth, she strung her righteous bow and arrow as she saw Pitch knock Casey aside with his dark sands.

Breaking her beloved staff in two pieces, Pitch left her there as he began to slunk away, laughing triumphantly at himself. However, he didn't get very far as a sudden blast from one of Windsong's arrows knocked him aside like a sack of flour. Sliding on his feet, Pitch hurled a sudden jet of black sand against the sides of a tree as he caught himself.

Windsong stomped right out of the clearing as she let her snowy hair flutter down about her, but her wings were no where in sight. Unbeknowst to her, she was unaware that she had a new weapon at her disposal.

"Well, well, if it isn't the illustrious Windsong. Coming down for another bout, my dear?" Pitch asked, standing confidently up to his full height. "I thought I took care of you at your dear and enchanted Silent Glade."

Windsong held her bow ready as she took a step forward. "Why are you doing all this, Pitch? What's the real reason that you have to destroy everything that is loved in your path?"

Pitch shook his head disdainfully. "Do I really have to explain myself to you?" Whipping a nightmare wave at her, he whipped the bow from her very hands until he streaked it away from the black swell. Bending it in two and breaking it over his knee, he said, "Do you come with me, again, with a simple bow and arrow? You, who can do no more than shoot a simple arrow …"

Before he could that sentence, a wave of rushing moondust rammed him high in the tree as Windsong flew at him. Punching him in the face, Windsong's sands grabbed him and tossed him into the ocean waves as her moondust settled back around where her wings shimmered.

Wiping wet hair from his forehead, Pitch growled as he summoned his nightmare horses. Hitching a ride on one, he sent a huge wave of nightmares at Song as her moondust bravely shielded her from his advance. But, her newly formed abilities proved too much pressure as Pitch's nightmares surrounded her.

Gripping her hands up to his face, he sent a painful sleeve of nightmares pounding against her back as she screamed in pain. Breathing heavily, Windsong bravely stared into his eyes as she said, "You're never win, Pitch, no matter what you do."

"You forget, dear, I already have won!" Pitch declared triumphantly, shooting her down to the sandy beach with another nightmare wave. "And, no source of your music or the Guardians can stop me now!" Pitch cried out, flying off on his nightmare horse and disappearing back into the shadows.

* * *

Sighing with exhaustion, Windsong fell down on the sandy floor as she winced at the throbbing on her back. Her moondust settled down all over her as it covered the pain from her sides. Her wings gently came out as she pushed herself off the ground.

"Song, are you ok?"

Windsong looked up to see Casey leaning against her newly reassembled staff. "Casey," she smiled.

Helping her to stand, Casey held out Whisper. "Here she is, Song. Like I promised."

"Oh, Casey, I never doubted you, but what about your staff?" Song said, bringing Whisper lovingly to her cheek.

Holding it out, Casey said, "It took a lot of my willpower, but I fixed it. And, now, I'm ready to take it out on Pitch once and for all."

"The lights are fading fast," Windsong said with a small frown.

"How fast?"

"Very fast, can't you feel it?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Casey said, staring out into the distance.

* * *

**This is a scene where Windsong goes in search for Casey and Whisper. In her mind, she sets out to find Jack, too, but her situation leads her to Casey and to take a stand against Pitch, who is now growing stronger from the fear of the children, whose belief in the Guardians is fading every minute.**

**In this tale, Windsong has another encounter with someone like her, do you know who this might be?**

**If you want to post a review, how did I do?**


	18. Chapter 18 - The Last Light

Windsong – The Last Light of Belief

"Windsong!" North cried out as he stood leaning against his sleigh with tired eyes. The loss of belief had affected them greatly, basically to the point where they rendered weak and powerless.

The children's beliefs in the Guardians were highly important, because they enabled them to do what they do.

"It's Windsong," he shouted out, hobbling towards her as he was slowly followed by Tooth and Narain.

Windsong landed heavy on her feet as her crescent wings fell limply behind her. Closing her eyes in exhaustion, Song made them disappear as she fell to her knees painfully on the ground.

"Song!" Narain exclaimed, "What happened? Didn't you find Jack and Casey?"

"I found Casey, but I also found Pitch," Song replied weakly, struggling to stand to her feet.

Leaning her up against a tree, Narain said, "You saw Casey? Then, what happened?"

Taking a deep breath, Song explained, "He had Whisper, and he was threatening Casey for her staff. I was there, and I just stood there, watching …"

"Well, what could've you have done against Pitch? I've seen plenty from that little twerp, and I can say that Casey could've taken care of herself," a voice that sounded like Bunnymund said. However, Bunnymund wasn't anywhere to be found.

Tilting her head, Windsong looked for any sign of Bunnymund, but all she could see was two little ears peering out of North's sleigh, and they didn't go any farther.

Seeing that he had been spotted, Bunnymund, or what was left of him, ducked down, pulling his ears with him, as he waved a tiny paw over the sleigh in a cue gesture as he said, "Go on with you story, just ignore me, please."

Turning back around to face North, Tooth, and Narain, Song continued, "When I saw Pitch attack Casey, I couldn't help myself as I attacked him out in anger, but he soon retailiated." Sighing, Song winced at the throb in her sides.

Gently touching her shoulders, Narain felt the scars where Pitch's dark sands had hit her. "And, Pitch, did this to you?"

Windsong nodded as she said, "He said that nothing could stand in his way now."

"Well, there is one thing," Narain said, touching her arm.

"What?"

"Us," Narain said, looking around to all of the remaining Guardians. "Pitch will have to go through us before he hurts anymore of those kids."

Windsong watched each of the Guardians' faces as tiny bold smiles emerged from the edges of her failed expressions.

Turning back to Narain, Windsong listened as Narain said, "We did some thinking when you left, and you're right. We have to keep fighting."

"I'm right? Those were your words."

"But you used them to set our self doubts right. With Pitch attacking at every turn, he may have attacked our homes and us, but he couldn't defeat our hearts. You made us believe in ourselves, just like how you should believe in yourself."

Windsong was speechless at that.

"It's not hard to lift everyone's spirits, but it's hard to lift your own, isn't it?" Narain said kindly.

Windsong gently smiled as she lowered her head in truth.

Without another word, Narain and Tooth helped her to stand as they guided her deeper into the trees. "Come on, and let's take care of those scratches."

* * *

While everyone assembled in the sleigh, Windsong looked at all of her friends as she said, "Oh, and there's one more thing I have to tell you all." She waited until every head turned her way before she said, "Casey went after Jack. They're probably trying to find Pitch, together."

"Isn't Pitch too powerful for them to fight on their own?" Tooth asked in concern, her wings barely flapping against her sides. "North?"

North murmured to himself as he pulled out his snowglobe. Shaking it, he through it ahead of the sleigh as a weak and shimmering portal opened up in front of them all.

"The North Pole?" Bunnymund shouted, looking over the top of North's shoulder. "Why would he be there?"

"The Globe! Let's just call it a hunch," North said, whipping the reins of the sleigh, which led the reindeer to shakily lift the sleigh up into the sky.

With the sudden whoosh, everyone was thrown forward as Windsong and Toothiana grabbed the back of North's seat in front of them. In turn, Bunny almost fell out of the sleigh in the sudden gallop until Narain hurriedly caught him to her chest. After all, he was just a little bunny now.

"North, next time we take the tuuuuunnnneellls …" Bunnymund hollered as the sleigh was swallowed up by the portal.

* * *

Flying in above North's Workshop, North halted the sleigh in silence alongside the roof as they witnessed Pitch harboring in around the Globe.

"Five, FOUR, Three, Two …" they heard Pitch sing as he danced idly around the blinking lights.

Noticing the lights, North said, "Oh no."

Pitch closed his eyes in triumph as he snapped his fingers, however the light didn't go out. Snapping them again and again, he watched in anger and shock as he blantantly stared at it.

The Guardians smiled as they recognized the light. It was … "Jamie!" they all whispered.

Seeing Pitch rush off into the darkness, North threw himself at the reigns as he urged the sleigh forward at high speed. "We must hurry if we are to make it to Jamie's house on time."

"Wait North, for one second, do you see that?" Windsong said, pointing to another yet still burning bright glimmer of a glow.

"Another light, but how?" Narain asked with a curious smile.

"Jack and Casey," Windsong smiled.

"Do you think they've seen them?"

Windsong nodded her head as she said, "And, I think they're on it."

* * *

Crashing down beside Jack and Jamie, North said, "It's official, my powers are kaput," he said wearily as the reindeer ran from the sleigh.

Seeing Jack, Tooth jumped out of the sleigh, but she soon fell down to the snowy ground as her wings pitiedly flapped behind her. "Jack," she exclaimed, hugging him quickly.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked her, undoubtly concerned, with a smile.

"Yeah," Tooth said weakly, pinning her head feathers back.

"It is you. All this time, I knew it wasn't a dream," Jamie said excitedly, running up to them.

North smiled up at Jack as he said, "Jack, he sees you."

Jack and Jamie smiled at each other fondly as Windsong and Narain looked around for Casey.

"Jack, where's Casey?"

Looking back behind him, Jack smiled as Casey came running over with another little girl at around Jamie's age.

* * *

**I have to admit that I was a little unsure of what to do with this chapter, although short it may be. Please let me know if I did this scene alright, I just didn't want to miss it up. This leads up to the scene where North and them meet up with Jack and Casey and their believers.**

**Who is this with Casey? I can't say, you'll have read writergirl142's story "Water Guardian Debuts" to find out. **


	19. Chapter 19 - Sandy's Rejuvenation

**Well, here's the latest chapter. The story's is far from over, but I just felt like writing. Writergirl142 will be writing her chapter on her RotG story pretty soon, and I suggest that you be on the lookout for it, because Pitch is about to get what he deserves.**

* * *

Windsong – Rejuvenation and Healing

Thunder crashed across the sky as the Guardians ran down the streets with Jamie and Maddy at their heels. With Pitch advancing from behind, he cornered them in a dark and damp-litted alleyway as he chuckled darkly. "I so enjoy seeing all of you like this, weak and helpless." Pitch looked down at them darkly as he said, "All this to protect two little kids who still continue to believe." Pitch's shadow reached across the lanterns, snuffing out each in turn as he said, "Well, there are more than one way to snuff out a light."

Jamie looked at Jack as he said, "Ah, Jack, I'm scared."

Looking down into Jamie's eyes, a memory started to replay in his head as he heard his sister say, _"Jack, I'm scared." _

Kneeling down in front of Jamie, and still reliving the memory in his mind, Jack sighed inwardly as he said, "I know … but … we're going to have a little _fun _instead." Jack smiled.

"Huh?" Jamie asked, puzzled.

Casey peeked over her shoulder at Jack with a knowing grin as Jack winked at her.

As Pitch continued to rant, Windsong noticed a small quiver huddled down next to one of the garbage cans. It was a little alley girl that huddled down near an upturned box as she stared up scared-to-death at the seemingly triumphant Pitch.

Following both Jack and Casey's shifts towards Pitch and Windsong's gesture to the scared little girl, Narain lifted a hand to say, "Wait for Jack and Casey's signal, then I'll grab her away from him."

Nodding her hand, Windsong tossed a tiny bit of her moondust in a dust-sanded bag to Narain. "Just in case you need it to help you," she whispered, lifting her eyes back up to Pitch.

"Now, Jamie, Maddy, do you believe in the Boogey- …" Pitch started to say when suddenly a splash of water and iced snowball smacked him hard in the face.

Not even noticing the Guardians' escape, Pitch nightmares' eyes widened in shock as they watched their master wipe the mess from his eyes. Looking down and seeing nothing, he followed the shadows of the Guardians as they disappeared out in the main square.

Behind them, Narain was grasping a tiny little girl to her chest as she followed her friends out into the light of the main square.

Turning to Jamie, Jack said, "Now, let's go get your friends."

* * *

Sliding in on Jack's ice, the Guardians noticed a ripping waves of Nightmares darkening along the horizon as Pitch shouted down from atop one of his nightmare horses. "You think that a few children can help you, against this?"

In a failed attempt, North raised his sword up to him as his hold staggered down. Jack and Tooth helped him as he almost collapsed against his sword.

Jamie gasped, taking a step forward in hesitation.

Turning to Jamie, Jack said, "They're just bad dreams, Jamie."

Bunnymund hopped down in front of their feet as he said, "We'll protect you, mate."

Pitch laughed. "Protect them? Then, who will protect you?"

Jamie and the others hesitated only a moment before Jamie starred up at Pitch in defiance. Stepping forward, he said, "I will."

For only a moment, Windsong's eyes were drawn up to the sky as two familiar faces came riding in from out of the sky. Landing down in amongst the Guardians, a hot-blonde haired boy marched up to stand alongside Jamie as he shouted, "I will!"

Not even aware of the loud voice of confidence echoing in the air, Cupcake stepped forward as she repeated, "I will."

Soon, all of Jamie's friends stood next to him as Pitch called out, "Still think there's no such thing as the Boogeyman?" As his words, the wave of Nightmares rushed to them.

Jamie spoke up bravely. "I believe in you, I'm just not afraid of you!"

Windsong watched as the Nightmares faster until they were almost on top of them all. Then, as the dark sands barely touched the kids fingers, Windsong's twilight blue eyes flashed green as golden dreamsand illuminated all around them, weaving illustriously around, filling the air with dreams once more.

_Dreamsand, Sandy_, Windsong sighed to herself with a smile as she reached out a hand to catch some in her hand. A tug on her skirt told her that the little blonde girl was still staring up at her with sparkling eyes of wonder. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Windsong smiled down at the girl as she stared into her gentle brown eyes. _Just like Lindsey used to. She would always have wonder in her eyes,_ Windsong thought gently to herself.

Pitch stared angrily as the growing wreathes of dreamsand illuminating behind him as he watched the Guardians with anxious eyes.

With renewed belief growing in the air, Tooth suddenly found herself in the air as she laughed, flying above the children. North's eyes opened with newfound strength as he thrashed his swords into the air.

Thwarted, Pitch shouted down angrily, "NO! Destroy them!" His nightmares zoomed off to do just that.

While on the ground, Bunny hopped about Narain's feet in excitement as held in his paws, muttering, "Come on, come on." Seeing the Nightmare advancing near him, he ducked underneath a car just in time before a Nightmare tugged him back out by his tail. However, there was one small change – Bunny was himself, again. Twirling his boomerangs, he chided, "Good day, mates."

Seeing Bunny in the jaws of one of the Nightmares, Narain slashed the Nightmare back as Bunnymund kicked his way up out of their reach and launched his boomerangs at them. With a soft landing, he caught them back in his hands as he smiled up at Narain. Then, turning to his side, he patted the ground with his foot as he summoned his Sentinel Eggs into battle. North had already summoned his yetis and elfs as he whisked out his magical Snow Globes.

Jack and Casey watched the sights in awe, but they soon too joined the battle as they flew together to face Pitch. Icing the line where Pitch was nervously perched on his horse, Casey and Jack met up with Pitch as Tooth came flying out of nowhere to block a nightmare shot aimed at the both of them. "Thanks, Tooth," Jack shouted as she zoomed out of sight.

Meanwhile, popping up on the roof next to Pitch and his nightmares, Bunnymund shouted out, "HO-HO-HO!" Thrashing his boomerangs at them, he watched as Pitch side-rode to the side away from them as North found himself on a roof next door. Looking over at the side, he muttered, "Wrong roof."

* * *

Meanwhile, while the Guardians, Jack, Casey and Narain were bringing Pitch back down to the ground, Windsong was next to the children as one of the children called out, "Look at that," threads of dreamsand lingering melodiously around them still.

Getting an idea, Jamie said, "I got it. I know what we have to do. Come on!" Turning to his side, he grabbed Windsong's hand as they rushed off into the center of the dreamsands.

Windsong watched as Jamie spoke out of them all. "Okay, here's the plan, we have to get all this dreamsand together and then we can bring back Sandy."

Sitting a hand on Jamie's shoulder, Windsong said, "Leave that job to me."

With a nod, Jamie watched as Windsong took to the air with another behind her.

Pulling out her magical pipes, Windsong called her winds to whip around the dreamsands, swirling them around until they became a tiny tornado of dreamsand. "We need to make it bigger," Windsong called down to them.

"Got it, leave it to me," a male voice called as the hot-blonde boy hopped on his board and flew up into the cluster. Soon, the dreamsand was whirling about faster and faster, but it was slowly growing taller as the little blonde girl strung her hands into the swirling cloud.

"That's why they called me Cloud Whisper, clouds are my speciality," she called up to Song as she continued to thread the sands into each other, thus creating a shimmering dreamsand cloud.

Inside the cloud, Windsong felt her heart beat faster as the cloud closed about over her head. The two kids were left on the outside as Jamie and the others continued to believe.

"Windsong, what's happening in there?" Jamie called out.

In the cloud, Windsong felt her wings illuminate moondust everywhere in the cloud as tiny hands reached up to her face. Her eyes closed as sandy lips brushed up against hers. Opening her eyes in a giggle, she watched as strands of golden hair glimmed across a familiar set of sandy amber eyes. A smile matched them as Sandy emerged from out of the swirl of the center of the cloud. However, the cloud still covered them as Windsong embraced her long-lost love.

However, a voice reached Sandy's ears as he looked up over Windsong's head.

Hearing it, too, Windsong shouted out, "Jack! Casey!"

As Sandy whipped out a dream slash whip, a voice above Windsong's head said, "Hey, Mom, you better come with me. I get the feeling that Sandy's about to do something."

Looking up, she saw the hot-blonde boy's face as he bent down a hand to her. "Zack?" she asked, being pulled out of the cloud in a flash as Sandy sent his whip flashing out.

* * *

Sure enough, just as Pitch was about to strike out at both Jack and Casey, a golden whip rapped his hands and thrashed him away from the rest of the Guardians. Pulling him to the floor of the swirling dreamdust cyclone, Pitch crashed down to his knees as he looked up.

Jack smiled, as did the rest of the Guardians, as they watched Sandy emerge from the dreamsand alive.

Pitch, however, trembled with terrified eyes as Sandy pulled him closer.

Staring into his face, Sandy comically pursued his lips as he wagged a finger in front of Pitch's face. Then, as Pitch shook his head, Sandy let him have it with a punch in the face that sent Pitch flying high in the sky.

"Yeah," the kids shouted as Sandy dreamed up a hat to humbly bow aside with a salute.

"OH-ho-ho," North said, as the rest of the Guardians gathered around him. However, with a tug, Sandy brought out a defeated Pitch crashing down to the ground, fast asleep.

"Boy, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Bunnymund said as Pitch is seen with having a pleasant dream of butterflies flying around his head.

"Sandy," Windsong cried, flying down to meet her friend as they embraced each other. Falling to her knees, she rapped herself in his embrace as tears of joy rained down her face.

Walking up behind her, Windsong heard voices as they murmured, "So, that's the Sandman that I've hearing about."

"Solar Flare, you downright knew who Sandy was. Mom's crazy about him," Cloud Whisper said as she shoved her brother aside on the shoulder.

Sandy glanced up at them as Windsong lifted her head to look into their eyes. Letting her go with a smile, Sandy watched as Windsong walked over to them.

The two stopped their humble bickering as they stared back into her twilight blue eyes.

"Zack? Lindsey? Is that really you? All this time, how did I not know?" she said, bending to her knees in front of them.

"Mom, it is you," Cloud Whisper sighed into her mother's embrace. "I knew it all the time, back since Zack caught you at the North Pole."

Looking up in her son's eyes, Windsong said, "Zack? Why didn't you say anything?"

Solar Flare lowered his head to the side. "I didn't know for sure. You looked so different than how I pictured you to be. I didn't know that Manny had changed your hair and your eyes," he said, looking up. "And, I was afraid that you had completely changed."

Sitting a hand on his shoulder, Windsong said, "Zack, I'm still me, and that will always be."

Joining Lindsey in their embrace, Zack looked up at her as he asked, "So, you're a spirit of music, huh?"

Lindsey giggled as she said, "No, Zack, wind and music."

Windsong chuckled as she said, "No, Zack's right. And, you've probably heard this, but I'm now called Windsong."

"We know that, now," Lindsey said as she hugged her mother tighter. "Zack, here … well … he's a spirit of fire."

Zack continued, "And, Lindsey, mom … she's a spirit of the sky."

Laughing, Windsong only held her children closer as she murmured, "That explains a lot."

* * *

**Well, there it is, the ending that I promised I would give. But, hold on to your hats, the story's not over yet. Meanwhile, read writergirl142's "Water Guardian Debuts" and arielkatze's "Narain Hart: Spirit of the Forest" stories. You will not be disappointed.**


	20. Chapter 20 - New Beginnings

**Well, that does it for this story. There will be a sequel to this story, and it will be taught by Dusty's POV. Who is Dusty you may ask? Well, that will be revealed in the next story. Until next time. Bye!**

* * *

Windsong – Guardianship and New Beginnings

Windsong continued to hug her children tight as she heard Sandy twinkle his hands to the sky. Lifting her head from her kids' shoulders, Song, Solar Flare and Cloud Whisper watched as dreamsand fluttered into the air everywhere, feeling the air with dreams of the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, Santa Claus, the Sandman, Windsong, Narain, and now Casey Aqua and Jack Frost.

Smiling at him over her shoulder, Windsong released her hold on them as she raised a hand to her son's hair. Rubbing it, she quickly pulled it back as a gasp escaped from her gentle lips with a laugh. Looking down at her daughter, who still laid her head against her chest, she said, "You weren't kidding when you said that your brother was a spirit of fire."

"Nope, he is Mom," Lindsey said with a giggle as she waved a finger up to the sky.

Solar noticed this, too, and as he looked up, he couldn't duck fast enough as a small fluffy cloud came swiftly over him and snuffed out his flame. Raising a heated hand to now dirty blonde hair, he chuckled, "Hey, you're lucky I don't do the same thing to you, little sis."

However, a certain blue streak of electric blue running through the crown of his head got Windsong's attention right away. "Zackary, come here for a moment please."

Solar Flare, recognizing the tone in her voice, didn't hesitant as he stepped forward a few paces to face her. "Yes, Mom?"

"What is that line of blue dye running through your hair?"

"Dye?" He asked with a shrug and a chuckle.

Instead of being mad, Windsong just shook her head and laughed, too happy to be upset. "Then, may I ask when you do this?"

"Ah, the night before …"

"He did it when he got back from school that afternoon after doing it on a dare with a can of blue paint spray."

"What?" Solar Flare exclaimed. "How can you remember that?"

"I was there, remember? And, besides, I didn't forget everything when I became Cloud Whisper, you know."

Solar Flare scoffed as he shook his head, "Oh yeah, you just had to bring that up, again." Nudging his sister on the shoulder softly so not to burn her wings, he said, "But you helped me to remember."

Cloud Whisper smiled as she hugged her brother back. "Oh, and there's one thing I forgot to tell you about me."

"What?"

"My wings are fireproofed," she said simply.

Solar Flare's eyes widened as he said, "Do you mean that Misty didn't have to pour water on my hair every single time I came over to see you?"

"Nope, but you know Natura. 'Better safe than sorry,'" she giggled, flying up into the air before he could wave a hand to mess with her curls.

Windsong was puzzled. Turning to Solar Flare, she asked, "Who's Misty and Natura?"

"Long story, I'll tell you about it later," he said, seeing Casey Aqua and Jack Frost walking over to him. Crossing his arms in front of him with a shrug, he offered Casey a kindly smile as he said, "Hey Casey."

"Solar Flare, I never thought I'd see you again. It's been a long time," Casey said, staying her distance.

"Been about 169 years I would think so," Solar said genially. Looking up at Jack Frost, he said, "Hey, Frostbite."

"Hotshot," Jack said evenly with a suspicious glare as his eyes went from him to Casey and back to him, again. "How do you know Casey?"

For an answer, Solar Flare just tilted his head with a snort as he started to laugh.

Jack's eyes narrowed in confusion as Casey looked right up at him and said, "Bunny."

"Did someone say my name?" Bunnymund said, romping over with Narain.

Before he even took another step, Bunnymund soon felt a little firebomb go off behind him as he started to scream. Rolling off into the snow, he left a startled Narain watching him confusedly as he jumped deep into the snow.

Narain turned her head to the likely suspect as Windsong chided him for lighting poor Bunny's tail on fire.

"I'm sorry, Mom, I couldn't resist, and it was only a little smoke …"

"Only a little smoke …" Narain repeated with a pointed glare of fury, but she was interrupted when a huffing Bunnymund appeared right up next to her.

"It won't happen again, Mom, I promise," Solar Flare said with a hidden grin.

"You better hope it doesn't, Hot Beak, or I'll …" Bunnymund started to say, but he was interrupted when he heard Jack call out, "Head's up, Bunny."

A snowball flew past his head as it collided right on top of Solar Flare's head. As the ice quenched his flame, his eyes flew over to the winter spirit as a wry grin came across his face looking for revenge.

Windsong giggled as more and more snowballs were being launched into the air. Mother and daughter hugged each other close as they hid behind a bush for cover.

Peeking out, Windsong and Cloud Whisper watched as North got hit with a snowball in the back of the head. "You're on the naughty list," he yelled as he went chasing after two kids with a huge snowball in his hands.

Soon joined by Sandy, Windsong and Sandy watched as a bewildered Pitch regained consciousness with a fierce glare at the kids having a good time. "You dare have fun in my presence!?" he yelled, running over to cross in front of Jamie. "I am the Boogeyman, and you will fear …" he said, as he witnessed a not scared Jamie phased right through him. "No!" he said, holding a hand to his chest in disbelief. Backing away, he soon had all the Guardians' eyes on him as he ran right into North.

"Leaving so soon?" North asked after Pitch bounced off his belly and to the ground.

"You didn't even say goodbye," Tooth said, tossing something at him.

Pitch looked down simply to see a coin in his hand. "A quarter?"

For an answer, Tooth smacked him right in the face as a tooth fell out of his mouth. "That's for taking my fairies," Tooth said fiercely as her fairies chirped madly at him.

However, before Pitch could get up, a sudden kick was felt in his side as he toppled over in pain and was picked up by his side and was threw harder and further in the snow.

And, as Pitch got up, he heard, "And that's for hurting Whisper!"

"Mom," Cloud Whisper said in awe as both of the twins watched as Sandy held her back by the arm.

"You can't get rid of me, not forever! There will always be fear!" Pitch said, glaring defiantly at them all.

"Well, as long as one child believes, we will be here to fight fear," North said with all of the Guardians and spirits at his sides.

"Oh really, then what are they doing here?" Pitch asked menacingly as his Nightmares surrounded them all.

North just simply chuckled as he said, "They can't be my nightmares, I'm not afraid."

Pitch's eyes widened in worry as all of the others just continued to stare at him.

Jack just grinned as he said, "Looks like it's your fear that they smell."

As the Nightmares circled around him, Windsong turned to her kids as she shielded them from the sight. "Zack, Lindsey, shield your eyes," she said silently as she held them against her chest as she heard Pitch's voice disappear into the distance.

Finally when Pitch disappeared, Windsong opened her eyes when she felt a hand land of her shoulder. Looking up, she came face to face with Sandy's amber eyes as she saw North pull out his huge book of Guardianship. "Are you ready, Windsong?" she heard him say when North caught her eyes.

"Ready?" Windsong asked, taking Sandy's hand as he led her before North.

Next came Narain, Jack, and finally Casey as they stood head to head to hear North's deep voice said, "It is time that you take the oath." So, turning the page, he continued, "Do you, Windsong, Narain Hart, Jack Frost and Casey Aqua promise to watch over the children of the world? Do you promise to guard them with you lives for their hopes, their wishes and their dreams? For they all are that we are, and all that we will ever be."

Windsong looked around at her friends as she felt Sandy squeeze her hand in reassurance. She smiled when she heard the other three spirits, as well as herself, say, "We will."

North then said, "Then, congratulations to you all. You are now Guardians!"

A sudden cheer went up all around as Windsong suddenly felt herself kissed by North on the cheeks, but she was pulled back by a seemingly rough tug by Sandy as he stomped right to North as he threatened to throw a dreamsand ball into his eyes.

But, in all the chaos, all went quiet as Jack caught Casey in his arms. "What's wrong?"

Immediately, Narain was right by Casey's side as she felt her forehead. With a grimace, she replied, "That temporary fix I did when I cleaned part of her lake has been diluted, Jack. The poison is in her body, again."

Windsong came over as she asked, "How can we help her?"

"We'll have to reconnect her to another pond," Narain said.

"How about mine?" Jack asked, looking up at them. "It's worth a try, right?"

Soon, everyone agreed as Tooth asked, "But how are we supposed to do that?"

"Her clothes," Narain said. "Her clothes are always wet, so we dry them and her and then resoak them in the lake, then that should do it."

"But, how are we going to do that …" North started to say before Windsong called for Solar Flare.

So, as they got a small fire started to dry her clothes, Windsong told Solar Flare to go and melt the ice on the pond. It didn't take but a second, for as soon as Solar Flare placed a single finger on the ice, the ice instantly vanished before their eyes.

Placing her gently in the water, the Guardians waited silently as they watched as Casey took a breath before she wearily opened her eyes.

Jack couldn't hide a scared smile as he leaned close to her as he whispered, "Casey, are you alright?"

Not trusting herself to speak, Casey just nodded her head to everyone's relief.

Soon, before anyone could say another word, North's sleigh appeared before them all, ready to take them back to the North Pole.

As the kids, including Solar Flare and Cloud Whisper, cheered over the sleigh, Windsong smiled as Bunny said to North, "Everyone loves the sleigh."

North looked at them all as he said, "It's time to go."

"Wait, now?" Solar Flare called, gripping his lava-earth surfboard harder to his side.

"Mom," Cloud Whisper said, coming to her.

Windsong gathered up her two children. "Don't worry, you're coming with me, because I am never going to leave you two, again. We're a family, and we'll always be together."

Solar Flare hugged his mother tight, but Song felt a slight loose grip come from his fingers as he said, "Mom, I live in a dormant volcano, here on the Earth. Do I have to leave it behind?"

"No, of course not," Windsong smiled. "I could never part with my Silent Glade, no matter what I choose to do, because it's a part of me and wherever I'll go, it will be there, too, waiting for me."

Cloud Whisper joined in as she told her brother, "Mom's right, Zack. Although I live in Cloud Castle, I know that I'm always home because I found you. And, now, we've found Mom, so now wherever we go, we'll never be alone."

"Okay, and besides, I'm dying to take a ride to take a ride in that sleigh. How fast does it go, Mom?" Solar Flare asked as he hopped in next to his sister as they helped Windsong step into the sleigh.

Once Casey and Jack had hopped into the sleigh, North immediately pulled at the reigns as the sleigh took off into the air.

"Mom, do you think we'll ever be Guardians like you and Sandy?"

"I'm sure you will, dear. Just give it some time."

"How much time?"

"Well, I'm not sure, when the time is right I guess. Just be patient, dear, and maybe one day your wish will come true?"

"Who's this little cutie, Windsong?"

"Mom, is that who I think it is?"

"Yes, Lindsey, that is the Tooth Fairy," Windsong replied to her daughter as she saw her flutter closer to her side as Tooth made room on the seat next to her. Surely she knew she had a fan for life.

"Windsong?"

"She wanted to be just like you, Toothiana."

Tooth giggled as she was questioned admirably by Cloud Whisper.

Turning her head, she saw that Solar Flare had somehow found his way up front with North, and she watched fondly as North let Solar Flare have a turn at the reigns.

As the sleigh lurched forward, she found herself once again bumping into Sandy as his hand fluttered up to her cheek. Smiling with a sigh, she leaned her head next to his as his lips met hers as the wind circled about her hair and his sands. Smiling, they gazed into each other's eyes as the sleigh continued to ride off to the North Pole.

"_My name is Windsong,_

_And I'm a Guardian._

_How did I know that?_

_Because the Moon told me so,_

_So when the Moon tells you something –_

_You had best believe it,_

_Because you'll never who you can truly become."_

* * *

**And if you enjoyed this story, please read writergirl142's story "The Water Guardian Debuts." This story was written based on that and Song's POV in the story. Oh, and don't to forget to read arielkatze's "Narain Hart: Spirit of the Forest." That story has Narain's POV in this story, and trust me, it is truly inspirational. Well, I hoped you enjoyed this story, and I hope I can write more stuff for you to enjoy. Ta-ta. :D**

**OH, and if you did enjoy this, please review and let me know how I did so I can know how to improve my writing for your enjoyment.**


	21. Chapter 21 - Windsong's STORY BIO

Name: Windsong "Song" (Born as Melody Twilight Icesparkle)

Appearance: Long and wavy snow white hair that ripples down pass her waistline with an elegant and simple part that swishes over and past her twilight blue eyes, wearing a long and comfort-fitting violet petal stitched gown adorned with a twilight blue three-studded belt made of star sharded crystals with a single twilight blue star embedded on her collar and one nestled on the side of her hair, tanned skin with a flawless complexion, ivy-stem sandals covering her bare feet, hour-glass slight curved figure, huge and elegant silver crescent wings infused with sparkly moondust.

Weapons/Abilities: Righteous bow and arrow, shimmering star shard darts, magical moondust, flight, Inner Knowing, Aqua Reflection, and powers over wind and music. She is a skilled archer and can travel on the swift current of the wind in a breeze with a magical song on her enchanted pipes.

Biography: Born on August 17, 1627, in the early sixteenth century in the country of Wales, Melody lived with her mother, Louisiana "Ani" Marie Icesparkle, and older sister Heather "Thia" Delight Anderson, who got married at the age of sixteen and moved away when she turned twenty. Little is known about Melody's father, who mysteriously disappeared on the night when Melody turned two. Like her sister, Heather, Melody fell in love and married a handsome and loving bachelor by the name of Thomas Ezekial Stevens, who took on the name of Icesparkle to honor Melody and her family history. On the night she birth to twins, Zackary Mitchell and Lindsey Michelle, her husband is said to be killed in a serious accident on the way to the hospital. So, raising her two children alone, Melody moves her family to a small house in her home country of Wales, where she is the proud mother of a handsome young boy and a beautiful little girl that resembles her in every way. A few months after the twins thirteenth birthday, Melody and her family are attacked by Pitch and a field of his nightmares. As Sandy bravely fights them off, Melody herds her family into the woods in hopes of escaping the nightmares, but the woods unfortunately catch on fire, leaving a treacherous fire wall between the nightmares and the family and trailing behind a huge cloud of smog in its path. Succumbing to the smoke and the flames, Melody and her children perish in the fire. Both she and her children are revived, but unknown to where her children are, Melody is soon revived and brought back as the spirit of wind and music.

Upon becoming Windsong, Melody soon discovers that she is now completely changed in appearance as she witnesses her long black hair change to that of snow and crescent silver wings take her to the air. Venturing deeper into the woods where she laid, she discovers a magical and enchanted fountain that had formed out of her tears. Meeting up with Sandy, who saw everything that happened, she discovers that she can heal a troubled heart or mind through loving streams of music and love. Dubbing her as a Guardian of Belief and Love, Manny blesses her with the ability of making magical moondust, which she can use to awaken a dream out of a nightmare and ensure the safety of sweet dreams anywhere. Constructed from the magical jewels within her heart and the magic fountain, little creatures known as the Lyrical Wisp Sprites are formed from the arc of a crystallized aurora to help aid Windsong in her new life and mission as a Guardian.

In 1821, Melody meets and befriends a water spirit named Casey Aqua, who can remember little of her human past while Windsong can remember all. Later, she also meets a deer spirit named Narain Hart.

Both as a human and a music spirit, Melody is a gentle and loving individual that cares about everyone and everything. As Melody becomes Windsong, she comes to discover her true destiny as she searches endlessly for her beloved children, whom she was told that they were resurrected as spirits, too, with a designated purpose. As a spirit, Melody can fly swiftly on a carrier breeze that she comes to call the Gail of the Ever Stilling Wind.

Friends: Narain Hart (deer-spirit), Jack Frost (winter spirit), Nickolas North "Santa Claus" (spirit of Christmas), Toothiana "the Tooth Fairy" (teeth collector), Bunnymund "The Easter Bunny" (egg deliverer), The Sandman "Sandy" (dream bringer), Casey Aqua (water spirit)

Children: Zackary "Zack" Mitchell (a.k.a. Solar "Sola" Flare – fire spirit), Lindsey "Linds" Michelle (a.k.a Cloud Whisper "Whisp" – sky spirit)

Love Interest: The Sandman "Sandy" (dream bringer)

Enemies: Pitch (The Nightmare King)

* * *

**Above is my character's background in the basis of her story, but I've added a few more facts to help you connect parts of the story, posted below:**

* * *

Full Name: Windsong "Song"; Melody Twilight Icesparkle (Human Name)

Age: 29 (physically), 356 (chronologically)

Hair Color: Snow White (Spirit); Ebony Black (Human)

Eye Color: Twilight Blue (Spirit); Emerald Green (Human)

Other Names: Windy, Song, Melody Bird

Nationality: English, but is of Celtic descent

Personality: Gentle, Caring, Loving

Height/Weight: 5' 11''; 117 Ibs

Body Structure/Skin Tone: Tall, slight hour-glass form; Pale complexion with a slight cream tan

Clothing: violet purple long-sleeved robe dress, star shard studded belt (sometimes with a small shoulder strap that reaches up to her right shoulder), twilight star barette, ivy-stemmed sandals

Species: Wind/Music Spirit

Weapons/Abilities: Stringed bow/arrow infused with moondust magical arrows; can play/sing almost anything; manifests enchanted moondust

Date of Birth: August 17, 1627

Date became Spirit (if one): May 27, 1656

Family: Louisiana Marie (mother), Marcus Icesparkle (father), Heather "Thia" Delight (older sister), George Anderson (brother-in-law), Thomas Ezekial Stevens (husband), Zackary Mitchell (son), Lindsey Michelle (daughter), Sally "Sal" Anderson (niece), Johnathon "John" Anderson (nephew)

Crush: Sandy (The Sandman)

Friends: Sandy, Tooth, North, Bunnymund, Casey Aqua, Narain, Jack Frost

If Spirit, Spirit of: Music

Guardian of: Belief

Weaknesses: losing faith (or not believing) in herself


End file.
